Remnants of an Ancient Flame
by GodessAthena
Summary: Ginny has always been the invisible girl, to most, until someone notices her and realizes she's not what she appears to be. COMPLETE:) GD shipper alert! Rated R for language.
1. Ginny's Secret

Ginny Weasely sat in her hovel of a room at the Burrow gazing out the window, trying to remember every constellation in the sky. School was fast approaching and she hoped this year would be better than the last five.  
  
'If one thing was for sure,' she thought to herself with a tightening in her chest, 'there would be no more problems with Voldemort.'  
  
Her mind raced through the events of the last year, remembering how Harry and the rest of the Dream Team had vanquished the evil snake. Her family had offered Harry Percy's old room in the house which he took appreciatively. Ginny grunted at the thought of how Ron kept telling her not to grovel at his feet, he had already had enough of a shock and needed to stay there and rest. Ginny had glared at him and almost cursed all the hair off his body; instead she looked at her brother with icy determination and spit out,  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you that I do not like Harry anymore!"  
  
After this incident, Ron left her alone about it and finally accepted her answer. Ginny didn't only leave Harry alone, but the rest of the world as well. She locked herself in her sanctuary for the whole of the summer, only coming out to go to work and eat, and of course shower. Ron told her she was becoming too much like Percy, which she ignored. She didn't mind being compared to Percy. He was a hard worker and because of his determination, he had risen through the Ministry of Magic rapidly. There were many differences between the two, the most prominent was Percy's strict adherence to the rules, which Ginny could care less for. Rules were more like a list of things people followed if they couldn't find a way around them without being caught.  
  
No she wasn't as obsessive as Percy, Ginny just loved magic. She ate it up. She had remarkable talent for remembering information, like spells, after just learning about it once. Because of this she never needed to study, another difference between her and her brother. When she was younger, like many other wizard children, she could do magic just by having a certain urge or feeling. However, Ginny had soon learned to be able to control her impulses; thereby controlling her magic very diligently. She had once brought this up to Percy, since she was not sure if others had the same abilities. Percy had told her that it must be her imagination because no wizard could control their magic that way. This had scared little Ginny and she spent many years trying to ignore her abilities for fear that she would be scoffed at by the rest of her family.  
  
However, after her first year at Hogwarts, she decided she would not ignore her powers any longer and was determine to use them to defend herself the best she could. She didn't need to have another Tom Riddle in her life. By this time she was so accustom to keeping her abilities hidden, that she didn't feel comfortable telling anyone. Since the terrible ordeal with the chamber, she had become much more comfortable with her "gifts". Besides, during the summers, such as this one, she was not allowed to do or practice any magic outside of the school. She hated it. She wanted to so badly, but she also didn't want to be thrown out of school. It was one rule that she strictly adhered to. So, she just stuck to reading. Every time she finished a book, she itched to try every new spell she had learned, well almost every. Some were quite atrocious and she would never think of performing them in her life, like the Unforgivable Curses.  
  
As she turned from the twinkling night sky outside she picked up the book she had just finished and threw it on the pile that was now nearing the ceiling. She couldn't wait to get to school. It was only two days away, but there had been an anxious queasiness in her stomach for the past month.  
  
Ginny jerked when a knock came to the door causing thoughts to jolt to a stop as she croaked, "Come in."  
  
She already knew who it would be. Hermione was supposed to be there tonight and was staying in her room. Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were all going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get their school supplies. Although she looked up to her brother and his friends for their bravery, they all thought of her as nothing more than Ron's baby sister who would probably never get anywhere on her own. She hated it. All she ever wanted was for them to see her as a friend, as part of their little group, but three was all there seemed room for. The pretty brown haired girl smiled and gave Ginny a hug. Ginny squeezed back lightly, her mind filing with past pains of rejection. When they let go of each other, Hermione looked around the room.  
  
"Do you think there will be enough room for the two of use and all these books?"  
  
Ginny just shrugged and walked away, knowing it was more of a rhetorical question. Hermione sat her things down by the closet and ran back down the stairs to find her boyfriend Ron. Ginny hated seeing them together, always snogging and holding each other. They had been going out for two years now, but Ginny could never seem to get used to the sight.  
  
Later that night, there was another knock on the door and Hermione stepped in.  
  
"Are you ready to get some sleep yet?"  
  
Ginny sighed and put the book she was reading down.  
  
"Sure."  
  
The older girl came in and started getting ready for bed, Ginny turned away from her and tried to get comfortable. When she was finished dressing in her night attire, Hermione sank into the bed next to her with a deep sigh. She turned to Ginny, and had obviously decided that since she was spending the night with the girl, she should probably try to make, at least, a little small talk. Ginny's annoyance with the girl started to rise.  
  
"How did you find the time to read all these books? There must be at least a hundred in here."  
  
"129. I'm working on number 30."  
  
She smirked as she heard the girl behind her give a little snort. Hermione was infamous for her reading and was very proud of her vast knowledge, a bit too proud if you asked Ginny.  
  
"I've just been reading up on some spells and stuff."  
  
"Have you been studying for your classes this year? I can help you if you want." Ginny was getting ever more annoyed by the minute. She didn't want to talk, she just wanted to get through these next two days, and be off to school. Her reply was stiff and filled with a note of finality, "No, that's ok, I'll do fine myself." With that she promptly fell asleep as the other girl pouted with the rejection.  
  
"Ginny, Herm!! Wake up dears!! You need to get going in order to beat the crowds!!" Ginny woke with a fright as she heard her mom bellow up the stairs. 'Good lord,' she thought, 'can't that woman wake them up civilly once in a while. A simple knock or waking spell would suffice.' She sighed and looked over at Hermione who was already dressed and ready.  
  
When she saw Ginny she smiled, "Do you think my hair looks better up or down? I can't decide."  
  
With that she turned back to the mirror and adjusted her hair into a messy bun behind her head. Ginny moaned and threw her pillow at the love stricken girl. Hermione jumped and jerked around with mock fierceness and started laughing.  
  
"I'm sorry; I just want to look my best around him. You know how I get!!"  
  
Ginny did know, and it sucked. She gagged at the thought and got up, took a shower and got dressed in fifteen minutes. She looked herself over in the mirror. Why did her hair have to be so vividly red? And her freckles never went away.  
  
'Thankfully,' she thought with a prideful smirk, 'I have a great body.'  
  
There was no sense in being modest. She knew she looked great, besides the hair and her freckles. Her eyes glowed with hazel specked brown and her figure was petite, but round in all the right places. Smiling even brighter, she walked down the stairs to the fire place. They hadn't even waited for her. Harry was the last one there and he gave her a wink before jumping into the fire and was gone. She stepped forward and bit her lip, maybe this year she could finally get a boy. She had been approached before, but her recluse behavior and past experiences with Voldmort, made guys fail to see her as approachable.  
  
"Diagon Alley!!" She yelled over her thoughts. 


	2. That's What You Get

"Hey guys", Ginny yelled to the trio, "I'm going to Ollivander's to get my new wand!"  
  
Ron just looked over at her and shrugged. "Just meet us in the regular place!", and with that walked off.  
  
Ginny was excited. She had never had a new wand. Her wand had been a hand me down from Bill. This summer she had spent some time working at the town's "grocery store" near the Burrow and had made enough for a new wand and a new dress robe.  
  
She rushed through the door to the shop and it crashed shut. An old man appeared from around a corner in the back of the store and stared at her like she were Voldemort himself.  
  
Her face instantly went pink; she found it always best to act as though she were completely embarrassed and unsure of herself in these situations.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I, I didn't, I mean, I was just, excited and I really didn't know I had opened it with such force." She felt deep satisfaction as the old man's grimace softened into a lighter grimace, which she could tell was his smile.  
  
"Why Miss Weasely, it is quite alright." She frowned a bit at his knowledge of who she is. 'Damned red hair', she thought. "Now may we look for a wand for you?" he asked as his grimace deepened.  
  
This man was giving her the creeps and she wanted nothing more than to get a wand and leave. He led her to the back of the shop and reached for the highest shelf and removed a very dusty and dirty box.  
  
"Now this, I am very sure Miss Weasely, has been waiting a very long time for you to come reclaim it."  
  
What the hell is this old man talking about? She gave him a quizzical look, but he just ignored her.  
  
"Now we must try it out, just to make sure, every wand has its own owner you know." Ginny smiled at him politely wishing he would stop talking and let her have the damned thing. He opened the box carefully and as he did, Ginny let out a very audible gasp. It was beautiful.  
  
The whole of the wand was an elegant elm while the handle was thick and ornate with an inscription and what appeared to be vines carved with meticulous detail which made them almost look real.  
  
She looked up into the smiling eyes of Mr. Ollivander and choked out, "I can't afford this"!  
  
Again the old man's grimace lightened into a smile, something she realized was something he didn't do often.  
  
"This, my dear, is something that has been waiting for a VERRY long time for someone just like you to take."  
  
"Do you mean poor and destitute?!?!" Ginny yelped still in shock that he seemed to think THIS was the wand for her.  
  
He chuckled; she heard the raspy unused sound and began to think she should probably feel somewhat honored that he was acting this way towards her. "Miss Weasely, I mean that it is a very special wand and has been with this store since it opened. It is of unimaginable quality and the hair inside is that of the previous owner. Very powerful."  
  
Ginny gazed at the wand and her mind was reeling at the beauty. She felt herself being pulled toward it in her soul.  
  
"Whose hair is it?"  
  
"It was a powerful sorceress's named Danu."  
  
She was becoming confused. "So why would this wand be waiting for me?" she asked in a barely audible voice. She was losing her self control and felt as though she had stood up to suddenly. Ollivander's smile deepened as he looked her over thoughtfully and leaned nearer her whispering,  
  
"Not all are who they appear, or want to appear to be." His eyes were glistening with something odd.  
  
'What is that supposed to mean?' Ginny was now utterly confused and she was growing weary of being around this creepy old man.  
  
He backed away suddenly bringing her out of the ringing in her head. "Well, I have not been wrong about a wand in my life and I am positive this is not going to be my first, but if it is, and the wand is not for you, then we will simply get you another."  
  
His smile had faded and the personal tone in his voice had gone back to a professional distant one. Ginny nodded in agreement, since the wand would obviously not be hers, but inside she felt something stir her soul again as she reached down and picked up the wand. Abruptly, the world was spinning and she had to close her eyes to keep from falling. A woman's voice broke the sudden silence and Ginny tore her eyes open. She let out a cry and jumped back. The woman looked exactly like her, except older.  
  
"Who are you?" She managed to gurgle.  
  
The woman smiled deeply and responded in a voice that resembled an angel's, at least what she supposed they sounded like.  
  
"You know me."  
  
Then the world went black again and Ginny opened her eyes. Mr. Ollivander was standing over her with a look that seemed to be a twist between fear and utter joy.  
  
"I think we have a winner!"  
  
Then he jumped up, quit quickly for a man of his age, and went to the counter to start ringing the wand up. "Now, Miss Weasely, since the wand is so old I am obliged to only be able to charge you two galleons for it."  
  
Ginny was still trying to figure out how she had landed face up on the floor when she nearly fell back down. Her head was already pounding and the news that she was going to get this beautiful wand for only two galleons, when she was expecting to spend at least five times as much, was almost too much for her. The old man smiled again as she handed him her money and turned to leave.  
  
"Oh, and Miss Weasely, as I said to a certain young man seven years ago, I'm sure we can expect great things from you."  
  
Ginny turned and blushed a bit as she ran out of the store, more confused than she'd ever been.  
  
As she stepped out into the sun of Diagon Alley she decided never to go back there again. That vision she had was too weird and all the things he had said kept running through her mind as she sprinted to the robes shop. She had enough money to get three regular robes and two new dress robes.  
  
This was definitely going to be a great year  
  
When she came out of the shop, her trip to Ollivander's was still on her mind, but she was running late to meet her brother. When reached the Leaky Cauldron, their regular meeting spot, Ron noticed her first.  
  
"About time Gin! We thought we were going to have to go and rescue you or something. What took you so long?"  
  
"Ron!" Ginny yelled at him with an icy stare.  
  
'What does he mean rescue? I can take very good care of myself! Stupid prat!'  
  
"Can't you just let me alone?"  
  
Hermione gave him a push, and asked Ginny if she was alright.  
  
"You look like you saw a ghost."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes at the trio. "I am fine! Can we just go?" She wanted to kick herself. She was letting her anger rise because of these nit wits. The only one who never bothered the shit out of her was Harry, and that was only because he barely knew she was alive. She felt a twinge in her heart. She had been so in love with him, but Harry was not for her. She knew, but sometimes, just sometimes, she still longed. She pushed the thoughts of Harry out of her head and heard Ollivander's voice instead.  
  
'We can expect great things from you.'  
  
A/N: Please r/r!! I just want to say I'm sorry for the paragraph 'thing' of late. My computer was messing up and all I could do was paragraphs, but now, I hope it's easier to read!! Thanks!!! ~~~GodessAthena 


	3. Sleep

A/N: Please r/r!! I just want to say I'm sorry for the paragraph 'thing' of late. My computer was messing up and all I could do was paragraphs, but now, I hope it's easier to read!! Thanks!!! ~~~GodessAthena Enjoy reading!!!!  
  
"Ginny!!! Get your ass up!!!!! You're going to make us all late because you're too damned lazy! Have you even packed yet?!?"  
  
Ginny opened her eyes a crack to see Ron, bright red and fuming, above her.  
  
"What the fuck! Why are you standing there yelling at me? You know I hate that shit!!"  
  
"Watch your mouth young lady, or you won't be going back to Hogwarts this year!"  
  
Ron smiled as Ginny's face turned purple and she shoved her head under the pillow.  
  
"Sorry mum."  
  
"Don't sorry me! Get up and get dressed. We're running late. And Ron, don't you ever wake your sister up like that again, you're lucky she didn't curse you!"  
  
Ginny peeked out from the pillow as she saw Ron's face go white with shock and he turned to leave as he mumbled, "yes mum."  
  
As Ginny stood, she looked at the clock, 8:30 and they had to be at the train by 9:30. It took at least an hour to get to London from the burrow by Ministry car. She ran to get her things and take a shower when Mrs. Weasely stopped her,  
  
"No! No time for a shower get dressed and I'll perform a cleaning spell for you."  
  
Ginny sighed and gave her mom a thankful smile. Good thing she had packed last month.  
  
After they had said their goodbyes to their parents, Ginny went to the train. Hermione caught up with her and asked her if she wanted to sit with them on the way there. Ginny gave her a sideways glance that had utter disgust in it, but was sure to not let Hermione see it.  
  
"Thanks Herm, but I'm going to try and get a compartment by myself, I need to get some rest. I feel like I haven't been to sleep for hundreds of years."  
  
Hermione smiled and nodded letting Ginny go on her own way. As she walked down the corridor of the train she felt herself becoming heavy and realized she had made the understatement of the year, it was more like eons! Her body was so groggy.  
  
Suddenly she bumped into something hard and big which brought her back to reality. She looked up and saw two stony gray eyes piercing her through wisps of silvery blond hair.  
  
"Sorry Malfoy", Ginny said before she could stop herself.  
  
'Damn manners. Remember to leave manners at home from now on; do not want to waist what little I have on ratty little ferrets.'  
  
Draco Malfoy stood there trying to decide whether to let this young red head, obviously a Weasel, to pass or tear her to pieces. The latter won, of course he couldn't let anyone see him being even slightly civil to a Weasel.  
  
"Why if it's not the littlest Weasel. Honestly, why do you even go to school, all you're going to do is procreate and make even more Weasels to sodden the earth with their mudblood loving cheep uselessness."  
  
Ginny willed herself not to throw him against the wall and curse him with one of her newly learned spells. Instead she opted for disgusting him.  
  
"Why Malfoy, I couldn't possibly think about procreation until I have a fitting mate, have anyone in mind?" She asked with sweet flirtation dripping from her mouth as she arched her brow at him playfully.  
  
'Ruddy bastard,' she thought. Draco was taken aback; he could hear the ever so faint sarcasm in her voice as he looked her up and down noticing her crisp robes that looked strangely new.  
  
'New clothing on a Weasely?'  
  
He scoffed at the idea as he bored into her eyes with all the icy fury he could muster, "Why Weasel are you propositioning ME? Did Potter turn you down, poor thing?"  
  
He let his remark slide off his tongue with malice. He sneered at her waiting for her to run and cry, leaving him be.  
  
Ginny sighed inwardly. 'This is too boring and I need to sit before I fall down.' Why couldn't she just have ignored him as she had so many times before?  
  
"Actually Malfoy he did." She said it with cold finality as she pushed past him, pleased that he had let her go.  
  
Draco stood shocked. It was very hard to shock a Malfoy, but this young girl just had. That didn't go at all as he had hoped. She didn't even seem to care; she just agreed with him.  
  
When she pushed past him he felt as though he should stop her, not let her go, ask her what the hell kind of answer was that. He had expected more. Then he remembered the other times he had seen her and said something to her. She had never ever glanced at him, let alone say something. Usually her brother would step in and try to pummel him with his caveman antics. That was probably the longest he'd actually seen her, or heard her speak.  
  
'Well', he thought smugly as he opened the door to his compartment and sat down next to Goyle, 'it's probably for the best to not speak or look at such mudblood lovers.' It's beneath him.  
  
Ginny sank into her seat. She had finally found a compartment to herself. As soon as she sat down, her eyes floated shut and the world was black.  
  
Do you like? I know it's not very 'action packed', but this is the way I wanted it. I hope everyone likes this and I'm probably going to post another chapter in the next couple of hours. ~GodessAthena 


	4. Veritis Vestigial Flammae

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!! Is the spacing better? I tried to fix the other chapter, but something seems to be wrong with chapter two. I'm going to give it a while longer to see if it goes to the spacing I posted for it. Anywho! I want to thank all my reviewers again and keep it coming! Good and Bad! I can take it, I'm a big girl ;) ~GodessAthena  
  
When she awoke, she realized it was dark and they must be nearly to Hogwarts. She decided to go find Hermione and talk with her until they got there, if Ron let her.  
  
She walked a bit until a compartment door opened in front of her and Harry came out.  
  
"Oh, Gin, hey, do you want to come in? I have to go use the loo."  
  
Ginny smiled at him and went in. Hermione and Ron were sitting holding each other and they both smiled as they saw her.  
  
"Gin!! Where did you go? Herm said you wanted to be alone? What's that all about? Getting tired of your big brother?"  
  
Hermione hit him in the stomach making him cough and glare at her.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Can't you just leave her alone? She just wanted some rest is all?"  
  
Ron still glared at her and then up at Ginny, "You girls are nutters."  
  
Ginny and Hermione just rolled their eyes. Ginny took a seat across from them and started rustling through some of her things. She had all her books and she was anxious to see what they were going to learn this year. As she rummaged, her new wand rolled out and Hermione picked it up.  
  
"Wow Ginny! This is beautiful; you must have spent a fortune on it."  
  
Ron was staring wide eyed at it as though it were the world largest diamond. "Gin, you couldn't have had enough money to buy that and five new robes!"  
  
"I didn't, Mr. Ollivander gave it to me really cheap because he said it is really old."  
  
Hermione had started to read the inscription on the bottom. Ginny was watching her and said, "I think it's Latin, but I couldn't quit make it out. I haven't even seen it since I threw it in my stuff last night."  
  
In truth, she hadn't really wanted to touch it since the incident in the shop. She was still a little on nerve about the whole event.  
  
"Veteris vestigial flammae", Hermione recited.  
  
"Huh?" Ron asked furrowing his brow.  
  
Hermione sighed, "Oh Ron, don't you pay attention to any of your classes? It's Latin meaning, remnants of an ancient flame."  
  
Ron just shook his head. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Hermione shrugged and handed Ginny the wand. Ginny took it and stared at the wand. "It's beautiful isn't it?"  
  
Hermione smiled in agreement, and asked, "Do you know what the inscription is supposed to mean?"  
  
Ginny looked up at the girl. "Well, the store owner said it was very, very old, it came from a witch named Danu, or something."  
  
Hermione sat with her mouth slightly ajar looking rather odd.  
  
"He said it's made with one of her hairs, but I thought they only used magical creature parts for wands, not human."  
  
After Ginny stopped talking she looked up at Hermione and Ron and laughed at the sight of Hermione gawking at her. Ron smiled a bit too, but knew better than to laugh at his girlfriend.  
  
"What is it herm?", he asked.  
  
"Did you say Danu? And her hair is in it? Are you sure that was the name?"  
  
Ginny was getting uncomfortable again. She didn't like it. She shouldn't have told her. Now she's going to start researching it and make a big deal about a stupid wand. "Yeah, I'm sure."  
  
"Can I see that again?" She handed it back to Hermione. She looked awe struck. "This should be in some sort of museum, not in Ollivander's."  
  
Ginny was quickly getting annoyed. Why hadn't she just gone to look for her friends instead of coming here? "Well, it's mine and it's not going anywhere. He said this wand was for me and I believe him."  
  
Hermione looked at her, slightly taken aback by the rising anger in Ginny's voice "Well, of course it's yours, I mean I wasn't. It's just that it's so old and it's Danu's hair, and I mean I know he would only give a wand to someone meant to have it cause all wands are meant for only one person, but Ginny, wow. I mean this is big."  
  
Ginny felt like she was sinking. She definitely should not have told her. There was no way in hell she was going to tell her about the vision, or anything else.  
  
"Who's Danu?"  
  
It was Hermione's turn to be annoyed and she frowned over at Ginny.  
  
"With all those books you read, you would have thought you would have read at least one thing about her!" Ron couldn't hold back his laughter anymore.  
  
"Ronald Weasely do not laugh at me!!"  
  
Ron sobered up and looked at his girlfriend, "I wasn't. I was laughing at the fact that Ginny doesn't know who Danu is."  
  
Hermione softened a bit, "Oh."  
  
Ron looked over at Ginny, "Haven't you heard the stories? Mum used to tell me them all the time."  
  
Ginny just shook her head, a bit disturbed that Ron knew about her but Ginny didn't.  
  
"Well, she was an ancient sorceress who had the power to do whatever she wanted. Muggles thought she was a God and the wizarding world began to wonder. She was the most powerful witch ever, before or since."  
  
"She's almost a legend now because many believed her powers too much for a real person", Hermione chimed in. "Few facts remain about her. She was known for her beauty, but also her anger. Ginny, if this is really her hair, this is amazing. Her hair would be more powerful than Fawkes' feather in Harry's wand, I'm sure. You should tell the headmaster about this."  
  
Ginny began to cringe, she didn't want to tell anyone; she just wanted her wand. end of story.  
  
Ron seemed to notice her annoyance, "Uh, honey, I think we should just let Gin have her wand back, I mean it's just a wand, right? And it's hers."  
  
Hermione reached over and gave Ginny the wand, but turned on Ron, "I don't think this is just a wand. If this is really Danu's hair, then it's almost a miracle! Do you know how powerful she was?"  
  
Ginny stopped the ranting with her answer, "No."  
  
Hermione snapped her head in Ginny's direction and looked at her flustered and obviously pissed off at her ignorance. "She could do any spell, any, without a wand!! She could just look at you and think, not even say, just think, Avada Kedavra and you'd be dead!"  
  
Ginny froze. It all sounded too familiar. She could feel it coming before it actually happened. Hermione's words hit her right at home; this was all getting to much. She could faintly hear Hermione ranting about how anyone could not know who Danu was and then she heard the door open and Harry asked, "What's going on?" as she hit the floor.  
A/N: Please r/r! Thanks!!!~GodessAthena 


	5. Realizations Make Me Sick

A/N: Ok, I feel the need to explain Danu to all. She was the head of the Celtic 'pantheon' of gods. I liked the idea of a WOMAN being in charge of a whole bunch of other gods so I used her name. Not many religions have a woman at the top of the spiritual ladder. Anywho, that's where she comes from, I just changed her into an actual person, instead of a god. Hence the line in the last chapter about muggles thinking she was a god ( Aren't I cleaver? DO NOT answer that!!! Oh, and the phrase on the wand is Latin and it does mean remnants of an ancient flame. Ok, lesson over, on to things that really matter. like Ginny!!! ~GodessAthena  
"Miss Weasely, Ms Weasely?"  
  
Ginny heard a soft male voice in her ear and a hand entangled in hers. She opened her eyes slightly and saw light blue eyes twinkling over small rimmed reading glasses.  
  
"Why, there we go. How are you Miss Weasely? You had quit an ordeal. Miss. Granger just got done relating what happened to me. And I must assure you that the whole school does indeed know that you passed out."  
  
Ginny groaned and looked over to see the dream team on her right. Harry looked worried, but smiled and she smiled back, then she saw Hermione and gave her an icy glare. Ron noticed and tried to smile at her but Ginny couldn't take it. All she wanted was to be eating dinner and that stupid little book worm couldn't leave her be. Dumbledore saw the anger in Ginny's eyes and dismissed the trio.  
  
"Miss. Weasely is fine and we will both be at dinner shortly."  
  
They all nodded in unison and walked out the door. Ginny glared at the swinging doors until the headmaster cleared his throat. Ginny jumped, barely remembering he was there.  
  
"Please do not be angry with Miss. Granger. Her heart is in the right place, but sometimes she can be a bit too nosey." Ginny smiled. She couldn't believe Professor Dumbledore just said that. "Now, I must say she did tell me about the wand and I know, for a fact, that this is Danu's wand. Because I have talked to Ollivander in the past about it."  
  
Ginny just stared at him. His eyes began to dance and she smiled as he did the same.  
  
"Now Miss Weasely, I am quite sure you do not understand the importance of this wand being in your possession, but I will leave that for you to figure out. I would, however, like to know why you passed out on the train."  
  
Ginny swallowed and she was sure he could tell she was nervous. She couldn't lie, for she was sure he would know, but she didn't want anyone to know.  
  
"Well," she started as she looked around a bit on edge, and stared at the nurse.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, would you kindly leave us so we can have a moment alone." Madam Pomfrey frowned but nodded her head and went back to her office closing the doors behind her. "There now we are alone Miss Weasely, so whatever you wish to tell me will be in complete secrecy."  
  
"Complete?" Ginny heard herself ask the kind old man next to her.  
  
"Of course my dear! I promise on my wizard's honor." Ginny looked away nervous still.  
  
"Well," she started again, "I fainted because Hermione said that Danu could do magic without a wand and all and I don't know why, I just got all dizzy and upset, and well, I don't know." She felt defeated.  
  
Dumbledore looked at her seriously, but still with the twinkle in his eyes, "Virginia, can you do magic like that?" She gulped. She was getting really hot and she knew her face was all red. Why couldn't she maintain myself control.  
  
"Well, you know, like many people can, it's just I don't know." she mumbled, turning towards her hands.  
  
"Virginia, it is quite ok if you can, it would be quite normal." Ginny looked at him suddenly, directly into his eyes trying to understand what he wanted and if he really did think it was normal. He smiled at her again.  
  
"I always thought it wasn't normal, I asked my brother, you know, Percy, when I was younger and he said it wasn't and I must be imagining it and I knew I wasn't and I tried to convince myself I was and then all those bad things happened in my first year here and I knew I wasn't going to let myself go through it again, and I decided to, you know, learn and love magic and my ability to control it so well, but I didn't want to tell anyone because I'm already an outcast and I don't want people thinking, 'oh she's definitely a freak'."  
  
She stopped suddenly because she realized she was rambling. She looked down to her shaking hands.  
  
'Damn it! Why am I so out of control?' She decided to say a calming spell under her breath, and then looked up at Dumbledore who was looking her over with an understanding eye that reminded her of a grandfather.  
  
"Miss. Weasely, you really should have told someone sooner. Not everyone has to know about you powers, but you could be training to grasp them better."  
  
Ginny sighed, "I have been. I've read countless books on spells, and I know them all by heart. All I have to do is read about a spell and I can do it."  
  
Dumbledore gave the hand he had been holding a squeeze, "Well Miss Weasely, it is definitely normal for who you are, but I must say that no one on this earth has near the power you have, Not even Harry potter. or the late Voldemort."  
  
Ginny looked shocked, but somehow, in her heart, she new this. She nodded slightly and decided to tell him more. "When I was in Ollivander's and I picked up the wand, I had a vision of me." Dumbledore raised his eyebrow at her. "I mean, it was a woman who looked like me and I asked her who she was and she told me I already knew, so I just figured it was me." Dumbledore looked her over for a minute. Ginny had the sudden urge to tug at his beard to get him to say something.  
  
"I believe the woman in your vision was Danu. I am quite sure you are a reincarnation of her." He paused a moment to let the information sink in.  
  
Ginny decided she wasn't hungry at all. She felt light again, like on the train, and in the shop, but she was determined to keep her wits about her.  
  
Dumbedore continued, "Before Danu died, she said she would return and with that, had a wand created out of hair and left it with a wand craftsmen named Ollivander, who later opened up a store in Diagon Alley. The wand has been waiting there ever since for her to return and reclaim it."  
  
Ginny was sure she was going to throw up. It was all too much. She had been trying to figure everything out and now it was all answered and it was all too unreal. The headmaster barely gave her time to grasp the situation when he continued.  
  
"If you wish, I could help you to begin to better understand your powers; however I can only take you so far since your powers far succeed mine." Ginny felt as though someone had hit her with a freezing spell. She couldn't deal with it all. More powerful than her Headmaster? Somehow she had always seen him as invincible, even more so than Harry. "Well, I think we should get to dinner, I'm hungry, how bout you?" He smiled at her and Ginny felt her heart pounding against her chest, despite her calming spell.  
  
They waked down to the great hall in silence.  
  
'I'm surely going to have a heart attack.'  
  
As they came to the doors she decided it best to say another calming spell before she went ahead. Dumbledore heard her whispers and smiled at her as he reached for the door. She reached out and grabbed his, causing him to look mildly shocked. She just grinned at him as she thought of a charm, causing the doors to open for them. Dumbledore smiled at her warmly and they walked forward together.  
  
'Maybe this year I will be more than just a wall flower'.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!!! Keep 'em coming!!!! ~GodessAthena 


	6. Power

A/N: Hey all my faithful readers!! Thank you for all the great reviews!! I'm posting three chapters right now because I won't be able to post tomorrow. Sorry! I'm going camping (first time ever!) Have fun reading!! I'll post more on Sunday. ~GodessAthena  
  
Draco Malfoy sat at the end of the Slytherin table in the great hall trying to get a good look at the newest arrivals to his house. There were only seven of them and they all looked a bit week and much to scared, especially when they saw him looking at them. He sneered at the fear in their eyes. They knew very well, who he was and what he could do to them if they got in his way. His father may be dead and Voldemort as well, but he was still the same old Malfoy, and no one better ever forget that.  
  
He leaned back in his chair and tried to ignore the idle conversation going on around him. His "friends" Crabbe and Goyle were arguing about which first year they were going to torture first and Pansy Parkinson kept whispering with Millicent Bulstrode while glancing over at him.  
  
'Why do those two pigs have to keep looking at me? I mean I know I'm irresistible and have the looks of a God, but when are they going to get it through their thick heads that I have absolutely no interest in pot bellied pugs such as themselves?'  
  
While he thought he closed his eyes. He heard the scratch of a chair and felt someone watching him as they walked up behind him, placing their mouth on top of his ear.  
  
"Why Drackie, are you feeling ok tonight? Is there anything, ANYTHING at all that I can do for you?"  
  
With her last words hanging on a whisper, she let her lips glide sensually over his earlobe. It took all of Draco's will to keep him from shuddering in utter disgust. He felt dirty. He wanted a shower; too bad he couldn't leave until dinner was over. Without opening his eyes he spat at her with venom only a Malfoy could produce.  
  
"The only thing I want from you, Pansy, is for you to go curl up in the corner somewhere, along with your pug faced friend Bulstrode, and die. At least the smell of your rotting corpses would be a delightful twist to your horribly pungent breathe. Tell me, when was the last time you brushed your teeth?"  
  
He smirked a bit as he could feel he eyes burning with tears. The girl really needed to grow up and realize he is out of her league. Pansy turned and stomped back down to her seat and began to whimper to Bulstrode about the "horrible" things he had just said to her. Draco's smirk deepened as he put his arms behind his head and opened his eyes to look upon the starry enchanted ceiling. He loved putting people down, especially those below him, and ESPECIALLY those who wanted nothing more than to use him to increase their own power and social status. It was true that the Parkinson's had plenty of power, but since the war, both her parents had been sent to Azkaban and she was left with her grandmother. Her name had been tarnished beyond repair, and since she was no where near as powerful as Draco, it would be perfect to ally herself with him and his name. Draco would not be married to a worthless piece of trash like Parkinson.  
  
His own family had been tarnished after his father's death, but his mother had the sense to stay out of the war and took up the family name, power, and wealth with dignity and grace. As their image faltered, she made sure to put a stop to it and soon began to bring the family new and even more powerful allies, no matter which side of the war they had been on.  
  
That was what Draco wanted. Power and he wanted a woman who could give as much as she could take. Someone who could stand her own and not tarnish his sacred name.  
  
His thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt as the double wooden doors to the Great Hall flew open with tremendous force. Not the least bit surprised, Draco turned his head slightly to see who the intruders were. Ginny Weasely and Dumbledore stood smiling at each other, rather stupidly he noted.  
  
He glanced over Ginny. She seemed to have a different air around her than she did on the train. He couldn't tell what it was. She seemed alive. Her whole body seemed to be glowing. Draco turned his eyes to the Gryffindor table as it erupted in cheers, and Draco remembered how she had passed out on the train. That's why Dumbledore hadn't been present for the sorting and why they hadn't been able to eat.  
  
His eyes swung back to Ginny as she smiled with a slight blush and went to take a seat with her fellow house mates. He narrowed his eyes as he saw her pass right over the dream team and give them a look that could freeze fire. He realized most of her intense anger seemed to be directed towards Granger and he wondered why she suddenly seemed to resent the terrible trio. But, as soon as the look came, it went. She seemed to have directed it only to them and didn't want anyone else to see it.  
  
But someone had.  
  
A/N: Don't forget to review!! Thanks! ~GodessAthena 


	7. Friends

Ginny took her seat next to her friends Lavender and Parvati. Over the years the three of them had become quit close, well as close as anyone could get to Ginny.  
  
She was very distant and secretive, but her friends accepted it and didn't try to push things out of her, not like that damned Dream Team. Ginny scowled mentally. Why did she just open up like that. Everything had turned out alright and she felt better than she had in years because now she had someone to talk to and help her, but that still did not excuse Hermione's behavior. As for Ron and Harry, they should have stopped her and told her to mind her own bloody business. She noticed the three of them talking and glancing over at her, but she turned her back and ignored them.  
  
"Ginny, what happened? We looked for you on the train, but we couldn't find you, and then we saw Dumbledore and McGonagall floating you to the infirmary and you were unconscious. We tried to ask Ron what had happened, but Hermione cut him off and told us it was nothing and you just fainted."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes at Lavender's last remark. "That stupid book loving git!"  
  
Her friends just eyed her with a knowing look in their eyes. They new Ginny's temper unlike any other, and new she was nothing like anyone thought she was. She wasn't a goody two shoes, their secret trips to the kitchens and all the pranks they played on the other students assured them of that, but they also new she had an incredible ability to control herself and could make people think she was an innocent sweet child. Pavati often thought she would have done well in Slytherin and had told her so several times.  
  
Ginny would just flash them a bright smile and blink her eyes and respond, "Well, if I was in Slytherin, then everyone would know I was an "evil git" and wouldn't believe anything I ever said, how fun would that be?"  
  
It made since. They also knew how Ginny resented the way her brother and his friends treated her like a child.  
  
Ginny moaned, feeling they deserved some sort of explanation, "I just fainted because I wasn't feeling too good and I didn't want Hermione telling everyone because I knew people would make a big deal about it."  
  
'That was lame.' Ginny thought.  
  
Her friends knew her too well to believe this, but she also knew they would not inquire further. If she wanted to keep it secret, that was her choice, and that's why she loved them so.  
  
Parvati smiled brightly at her, "Well, WHATEVER happened I'm just glad you're back because we've been waiting thirty minutes to eat!"  
  
"Yeah," Lavender whined, "McGonagall absolutely refused to serve dinner without the headmaster and said we would all have to wait".  
  
Ginny smiled dimly, "sorry".  
  
"Oh no you're not!", Parvati burst, "So don't say you are! You probably didn't even faint and just pulled some horrendous prank on the whole school!"  
  
Her eyes were glistening with mischief. She loved to tease people. All three erupted into laughter as Ginny nodded her head slightly.  
  
Dinner went by too slowly for Draco. All he wanted was to go take a shower and get the filth of Pansy off of him. He poked at his food with his fork and looked up to see Ginny.  
  
She seemed to stand out above the crowd and it annoyed him. He had never noticed her before and now, every time he looked around the Great Hall he caught site of her. She still seemed to have a glow around her that attracted the eye. He also noticed several other guys glancing at her as well.  
  
'Well, well, the little weasel has finally grown up and is getting a little attention of her own.' Draco thought maliciously. 'Stupid Weasels.'  
  
They always seemed to be everywhere he went, and probably with good reason, they populated the earth like roaches. They couldn't even afford kids, but that never seemed to stop them. It disgusted Draco.  
  
'Too many Mudblood lovers out there as it is.'  
  
Suddenly the headmaster's voice rang through his head dismissing the students. He looked down at his barley touched plate and looked back to where he had been looking for nearly an hour. He almost let his shock seep through his mask of cold composure, but he caught it just in time and the shock turned to utter hate.  
  
Why had he been staring at the poor white trash Weasel all dinner? It pissed him off. No one ever took that much of his time, especially a common mood blood lover! He didn't even get to finish his food.  
  
Suddenly, he jumped out of his chair, fuming with anger and decided he was probably just tried and needed nothing more than a bath and a good night's sleep to clear his mind.  
  
Ginny awoke the next morning to the sun peaking in through her window. She smiled and stretch. She felt so warm and happy, and vibrant. She reached towards her nightstand for the glass of water she always kept there and felt a letter instead. She picked it up and opened it.  
  
Dear Miss. Weasely, I would appreciate it if you could come by my office before classes. Dumbledore. P.S. pixie stix.  
  
Ginny smiled. She knew he wanted to talk about their new arrangements. She got up, grabbed her clothes and ran to the prefect's bathroom. She was going to have to hurry to get there before class. 


	8. Is That All You Got?

"Pixie Stix!" Ginny yelled at the gargoyle and smiled when it opened.  
  
'Dumbledore is such a strange man.'  
  
When she got to his chamber, she saw Fawkes sitting on his perch and Dumbledore in his chair. He smiled warmly at Ginny, his eyes filled with the same, familiar twinkle.  
  
"Ahh! Miss Weasely, please come in and take a seat."  
  
Ginny sat down on the red, antique arm chair in front of the headmaster's desk. She had a sudden feeling of power and assuredness come to her. It was odd, since most of the time, she felt somewhat shy and unsure of herself around Dumbledore. She looked into his eyes and smiled warmly.  
  
"What did you wish to speak to me about sir?"  
  
His eyes seemed to be twinkling so much, she thought he might be about to cry.  
  
"Miss Weasely, I wanted to make arrangements for us to start our meetings."  
  
Ginny smiled. "Whenever you want sir."  
  
"Well, I think it best to start immediately. Would you be able to meet me at the entrance to the dungeons at eight this evening?"  
  
Ginny's stared at him in shock. So soon? Today was the first day back to school? 'Well, the sooner the better, it's not like I have anything better planned', she thought with a bit of resentment.  
  
"Of course," she finally responded. And with that Ginny felt their discussion was over so she stood and told the mysterious old man good bye.  
  
"Good day Ms. Weasely."  
  
The days were going by in a blur. She had been practicing with Albus everyday, except on the weekends, and was having so much fun. He was always there to congratulate her and tell her how proud he was of her, but he never tried to tell her what to do, or how to do it. He just let her be herself.  
  
After the first "lesson" he had insisted on her calling him Albus. She was dumbfounded and he had chuckled at her wide eyes, and explained,  
  
"In these walls I am only your friend and supporter, beyond them I am your headmaster."  
  
It took her at least a two weeks to finally stop calling him sir, or Professor Dumbledore, but it made her feel proud beyond words. Albus Dumbledore, one of the greatest wizards of all time was considering HER a friend. Thanks to him she now had a chance to practice all the spells she had learned over the summer (along with a few she had made herself) with and without a wand.  
  
She realized that her wand was nothing more than a tool to sharpen her abilities and give her greater accuracy. Albus had noted that all wizard wands act as a tuner and filter for a wizards magic. Many could do magic without a wand, but it was mostly week and if anything at all, completely uncontrollable. This is where Ginny differed from everyone else.  
  
"Expecto Patronum!" Ginny yelled, even though she never had to say the words.  
  
She just loved to. The words were so beautiful and held such great power, she didn't think it right to hide them away in her thoughts. Albus had agreed with her.  
  
Suddenly a great blast of light erupted from her wand and out flew a giant dragon, spreading its wings and blowing stardust fire. Ginny's face lit up with delight. She loved her Patronus. It was beautiful and so powerful. It was like her soul spilled out of her wand every time she performed the spell.  
  
"Very good Virginia!!", came a deeply proud voice from behind her.  
  
She had gotten used to that tone. Albus used it daily with her. She knew he had a right to be proud of her. She was performing spells of all kinds that even great wizards could have problems with. And everyone she got right on the first try.  
  
She tried to suppress a giggle as the great fiery dragon trotted over to her with it's huge body waving from left to right and bowed before disappearing.  
  
She started to think of something else to do. She had made a pact with Albus to never use the unforgivable curses unless she was defending herself or someone else from dark magic. There was no question in her mind. Ginny never ever wanted to hurt people. She only wanted to help them and recently, with the help of her new friend, she began to realize the amount of good she could do.  
  
She turned her head up and stared at the gold engraved ceiling. It had the seals of all the houses of Hogwarts. She loved this room. It was hug. It was at least the size of two Quidditch fields and completely empty. The walls were filled with winking and smiling, some frowning, headmasters. Albus had taken her here. It was deep under the castle and the entrance was near the dungeons through a wall, but only the headmaster's of Hogwarts knew about it and only they could get in. She had once again felt honored and like she was on sacred ground. Albus had said that in the beginning it was supposed to be a safe haven, and sort of club area, but now it was what he used to relax and practice his own magic away from the eyes of the school.  
  
"How about we try another difficult one?", Albus suggested from behind her.  
  
Ginny nodded, waiting for him to suggest something. Suddenly she felt a wave of urgency in her stomach. He was doing it again, trying to test her senses.  
  
She spun around to face Albus and heard him yell, "Petrificus Totalus!!"  
  
Ginny grinned; he was trying to duel again. Her smile deepened, he was TRYING to stupefy her. She shielded herself and the curse bounced off of her flying back towards her friend.  
  
"Expeliaramus." she sighed and Albus' wand flew out of his hand and in to hers before he could do anything about the curse coming towards him.  
  
She watched with delight as he froze with a slight look of shock on his face. She contemplated leaving him like that for trying something so stupid. Instead she walked up to him with a glow in her eyes.  
  
"Albus, you should know better, I have half a mind to leave you like this all night," she smiled almost wickedly and released him from his hold.  
  
The man suddenly came to life and smiled at her taking his wand. They had already done dueling and numerous obstacles that he had produced for her, but, with little effort, she had defeated him every time.  
  
"I'm glad you have more than just half a mind Virginia."  
  
She smiled at him, but could tell he was holding back something and she wanted to know what it was. She turned away from him and sighed again; taking off a necklace she had been wearing and transfiguring it into a chair so she could rest. It was really getting quit late and she wanted to sleep.  
  
He stared at her for a moment obviously trying to decide on what to say. "I would like to tell Professor McGonagall about our arrangement."  
  
She was definitely not prepared for that, but she remained composed, she knew Albus would not propose something unless he had good reason. Gazing at her with a knowing stare he continued.  
  
"I think it would be good for you to learn how to become animagi."  
  
He stopped for a moment to gage her reaction. An astonished smile snapped to her face.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Do you think you are ready for it?"  
  
"Well, of course, but isn't it dangerous? I mean, I know I can do it, but will McGonagall agree?" She was freaking out.  
  
She so wanted to be an anamgi, ever since she saw the transfiguration professor turn into a cat. She was so surprised she forgot all about manners and had forgotten to add professor to her name.  
  
"Um, I mean professor McGonagall."  
  
Albus smiled at her. As she stared up at him, she realized she felt an almost fatherly connection with the man in front of her.  
  
"I think Minerva would agree once she realizes the circumstances."  
  
Ginny began to feel that warmth she always felt when he praised her. It made her feel appreciated and loved.  
  
"Well then, now that we are agreed, I think you should go get some rest."  
  
Ginny stood up wearily, suddenly remembering how tired she was, transfigured her necklace back, and walked out towards her dorm. When she got to the porthole she realized she never even accepted the offer. 


	9. Encounters

A/N: Hey All!! I hope you enjoy these next chapters. I just want to say that the G/D action is coming, but you'll have to wait! But don't worry, it IS coming ( Thanks for all the reviews and keep it up!! Enjoy!!! ~ GodessAthena  
  
"Ginny!! I demand to know where you've been going for the past month!! Are you fooling around with anyone? Gin you better still have your "honor" intact or I will kill you and whoever stole it!!!"  
  
Ginny glared up at her brothers red face. He was around 6'1 and had the same fiery hair and freckles as her, but his eyes were a darker brown, more like milk chocolate. He had grown over the years into a very built young man. He still had his thin frame, but being a Chaser had given him quite a physique. All in all, he was definitely an imposing figure, especially when he was irate. However, Ginny was not about to be scared into submission by her childish, overprotective older brother. It was a little after midnight and the only ones left in the Gryffindor common room were her and the trio of doom, as she took to calling them recently.  
  
"Fuck off Ron!! I am NOT fucking around or with anyone, as if it's any of your bloody business!!! This is my life and why can't the three of you leave me the fuck alone!?!"  
  
She was fuming she felt like she was going to blow fire out her mouth. She wanted to pound her foot and cause the earth to quake. She wanted to burn them all and send them to hell where they'd leave her alone. She felt her fury rising. She could do it; she could just curse them all. Reality hit her. She was too angry, and she needed sleep, she could not let her anger and frustrations of the past six years get the best of her. They would be all to thrilled to find out Ginny's little secret identity.  
  
"Ginny, calm down, we're just worried about you is all." Hermione stood staring at her with a supreme, motherly look in her dark eyes.  
  
Ginny turned on her, "You little snotty bitch! You look down your nose at everyone! You say you want to help me? I say all you want to do is satisfy your need for a mystery. 'I'm so smart, I need to know everything about everyone'," Ginny squawked in a voice almost identical to Hermione's.  
  
Hermione squeaked a bit and started to back away as Ginny's fury began to scare her. Ginny saw it and sneered. She knew she was hitting a nerve.  
  
"Here's a riddle for your smart ass, Granger," she spit her name like it was dog shit in her mouth, "why don't you mind your own fucking business?!?" Ginny wheeled around and almost screamed at the top of her lungs. "After six years of ignoring me and treating me like I was nothing more than a little pest on your shoe, you decide it's time to take an interest in little Ginny." She could feel tears stinging behind her eyes. Her voice softened as she began to come under some control and turned around, "I used to think you guys were the greatest, but now I know you aren't and there are greater things in this world." She turned and ran to her room leaving three very bewildered and somewhat scared teenagers behind her.  
  
The next day Ginny had tried to avoid the threesome. She regretted letting her emotions get the best of her. No matter how well she could control her emotions, anger always tended to get the best of her.  
  
'Just like my OLD self,' she thought sarcastically, thinking back to Albus' description of the hot tempered Danu.  
  
Even though she felt like her rage had been misplaced, it somehow made her feel released. She had been so angry for so long, and felt so left out, she just needed to let them know.  
  
Most of the day she had managed to keep out of sight, but as she was going to advanced transfiguration she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Hermione smiling at her with a cautious look in her eyes.  
  
"I, um, I just wanted to say I'm sorry and that I should have just let you alone."  
  
Ginny looked the girl over, she seemed to have gotten little sleep and her hair and clothes looked ragged and unclean. She felt a pang of gilt. "I'm sorry that I yelled so. I di.."  
  
"Don't apologize Gin. I know that I've always treated you like a little girl even when I thought I was treating you like a friend. I have a tendency to do that." She whispered as she looked down at the floor.  
  
Ginny hugged her. "Thank you for apologizing Herm! I really just need some space right now is all and you guys can be a bit smothering."  
  
Hermione smiled and backed away as a sardonic voice broke in behind Ginny.  
  
"Why, isn't this the most repulsive sight you've ever seen? A mudblood and a mudblood lover sharing an intimate moment. It makes me want to be sick."  
  
Ginny turned and saw Draco Malfoy talking to his thugs Crabbe and Goyle. Ginny sighed inwardly. 'Not this stupid git.'  
  
Ginny smirked slightly as she stared into his steely gray eyes. They seemed impenetrable.  
  
"I guess you've finally found someone to procreate with huh weasel? Well I think you might have some trouble with that." His laugh rang with malice.  
  
"Why Draco? Are you jealous or did you just want to watch?" She felt an evil feeling travel up her spin and place itself on her smirk turning it into a sneer, almost matching his.  
  
Behind her Hermione started laughing, but neither Ginny nor Draco seemed to notice. They were locked into a battle of wits.  
  
"I would rather burn my eyes out with a piece of coal than see either of you naked."  
  
She saw his eyes dart over her quickly, and saw a glimmer of something like lust in them before he regained his composure. It had taken only a millisecond for it all to happen, but she saw it. She stepped up to him quickly and whispered in his ear before he could back away.  
  
"I don't think you would." And with that turned to her class, waving bye to Hermione.  
  
A/N: Please review!! ~GodessAthena 


	10. Attraction

Draco was shocked. He had actually thought of the little weasel naked!  
  
'What the hell! It was so impure!!'  
  
Then, that little Bitch just walked up to him and whispered seductively into his ear that he would indeed like to see them naked.  
  
'What the hell had gotten into her?'  
  
He hadn't been able to respond, or even move for that matter. He had just stood there, forcing himself to remain icy and cold on the outside, but he had felt the heat rush through him. He knew she saw him look at her, saw the moment of weakness and reacted upon it.  
  
"Damn that stupid bloody bitch!!!" He yelled through his common room.  
  
The people around him stared suddenly afraid of the rage in his voice. He ignored them as he continued his pacing. He heard whispering around him and saw flutters of robes as they ran out of the room toward their dorms.  
  
'Damn right!' He thought.  
  
His fellow Slytherins knew better than to be around him when he got angry, he tended to "release" his anger through them. Some even becoming badly wounded in the process.  
  
'Why did she have to be so damned sexy!!' His mind was screaming for answers.  
  
She hadn't been like this at all in the past. She had been almost invisible, even on the train when he ran into her, but now, there was something about her. She exuded power. It was like it was seeping from her porcelain skin. He'd never given her a second thought. He didn't know what it was, but she had changed a lot. He knew others had noticed too, but for some reason she was still unattached.  
  
Why had he been so stupid? Why didn't he grab her and throw her against the wall, hex her or something? She was talking back to a Malfoy damnit! And why did she have to use his first name? His name was Malfoy; no one used his first name!  
  
His mind was reeling with her image. Her eyes were so impenetrable. He couldn't tell what she was thinking, which was odd, since he could always tell what people were thinking. She was beautiful too. Her body was that of a goddess. It was shapely in all the right ways. And her hair, gods that hair! It was as though fire was coming out from her head and falling all around her. She was so majestic, so witty, and wasn't afraid of him; she was almost perfect.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Draco howled with rage.  
  
He started tearing the room apart. 'That stupid slut is a fucking Weasely and I will not be swooning over her, her or anybody else for that matter!!!'  
  
Draco started cursing himself. How could he let her get to him like this? Suddenly he stopped and looked around. The common room was torn to hell. Draco put his face in his hands and moaned. He was acting like a child. It was obviously just lust, as disgusting as it was. Lust was only an urge and if he wanted it to go away then he would do what he does with everyone else. He would get the weasel. He'd fuck her brains out and be done with it. He smirked to himself and yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Someone better clean this shit up!!" Then he started up the dungeon stairs to take a long bath in the Prefect's bathroom.  
  
Ginny leaned against the wall outside the dungeon's door and sighed. Where were they? She'd gotten there ten minutes early, anxious to get to work, but now she'd been standing there for thirty minutes. She started to tap her foot. Albus was never late, more often than not, he was early.  
  
She was getting worried that McGonagall wasn't going to help her. The woman always did seem to have a stick up her ass about rules and safety and stupid shit like that. Maybe she didn't believe Albus or something. Ginny sighed again and just about shit herself when the door to the dungeon swung open and almost hit her.  
  
"Shit! Impedimenta!! Shit!!" Ginny yelled.  
  
Her eyes were wide with shock as she stepped out from behind the frozen door. An angry silvery blonde turned on her and stared at her with stone gray eyes. Ginny looked over the boy, temporarily in shock after almost being pummeled by the door. His muscles were obvious through the well fitted black robes and his features were angry and harsh, yet somehow very appealing to her. Her mind wondered to what he would look like in boxers and she quickly stopped as she realized who it was in front of her. "Nice way to try to kill me Draco."  
  
A/N: Please review!!! Thanks!! ~GodessAthena 


	11. Damn Sexy

Draco stood there watching the Weasel look at him. She seemed to be sizing him up with more than just an appreciative glance. He smirked knowing where her thoughts would be going. Then she met his eyes and seemed to realize who she was thinking about. He also noticed the way her eyes hardened, but he hadn't seen hatred, a good sign. He also realized the use of his first name.  
  
"If it isn't the lovely Virginia," his voice was still distant and stern but carried no malice. He would not get what he wanted by treating the girl like shit. He saw her crack a smile at his obvious flattery. "What would a Gryffindor such as yourself be hanging around the dungeons for?" Her face was so beautiful. He wondered what it would look like in the middle of an orgasm.  
  
"I'm waiting for Dumbledore."  
  
Draco arched a brow. "Likely story. You wouldn't happen to be waiting for me would you?"  
  
Ginny tried to stifle the laugh, but couldn't. He was treating her like a friend, almost, and had to wonder what he wanted. Now she knew.  
  
"Draco, if I wanted you," she whispered playfully as she moved closer to him, staring deep into his eyes, "I could have you."  
  
Draco's eyes widened. He wasn't prepared for that! Neither was she. Why was she talking and acting like this. And with Draco Malfoy? She just couldn't help it. She felt this urge to flirt with him. He wasn't a big bad monster and she new it, even if he didn't.  
  
She used to be afraid of him, but after the past few years, she had stopped being afraid of anyone or thing since she had properly learned how to protect herself. She knew deep down that he was no threat. Besides that, she really liked to see the reaction he had toward her. It wasn't like she was one of his stupid sluts that go fucking him just because he says their name, although she could see what would make them want to. He was gorgeous and the way he said her name was magic all by itself.  
  
Draco studied her face. He was almost completely sure she was just joking with him. Trying to get a rise out of him like earlier, but he found himself hoping not. "She probably could", whispered a voice in his head, and Draco knew it was true.  
  
She could have anyone she wanted. Then, as she backed away a bit from him towards the door, he realized, she probably didn't even know that. She was gorgeous, a goddess in her own right and she had no idea.  
  
Draco didn't think this to be right. After all, he knew he was the most handsome guy in school, hell probably the whole damn country. He studied her as she brought out her wand and tapped the door muttering and then the door shut very quietly. She placed her wand back in her robes and sighed as she sat down.  
  
She looked up at him with the most beautiful bright smile he had ever seen, "Well Draco, where were you heading?"  
  
Draco suddenly came to the realization that he had been standing there watching her like a statue and he cleared his throat. 'Damned Weasel.'  
  
"I was going to take a bath, care to join?" He said with an arch of his brow suggestively.  
  
Ginny laughed at his words and he felt music running through his head. "I'm sorry Draco, but I'm not some stupid slut who just runs off and fucks you just because you want to."  
  
Now it was Draco's turn to laugh. It was as though she knew what he wanted of her, but that didn't really matter, what mattered was getting it.  
  
"My dear, I was only making a suggestion." He said gruffly as he turned and headed for the prefects bathroom with an uncharacteristic smile plastered on his face.  
  
Ginny shook her head as he walked away, watching him. When he got toward the end of the hall he turned and winked back at her.  
  
'Damn he is sexy', she thought.  
  
Then she felt a deep weight on herself. Why was her life so damned complicated? She couldn't just be a normal witch and she couldn't just like normal boys. She knew Draco was getting under her skin. She could feel the burning every time he looked at her.  
  
A/N: How's it going? Let me know and review!! ~GodessAthena 


	12. Can You?

By the time Albus and McGonagall had arrived, Ginny had already transfigured herself a couch to lie on out of the quill in her robes and fallen asleep. When she awoke she saw the very stern look of McGonagall glaring over her and clearing her throat. Behind her Albus stood mildly amused.  
  
"Miss. Weasely, now that you are up, would you kindly get rid of the sofa and follow us?"  
  
Ginny saw the amused smile on Albus' face and she smiled becoming slightly amused at the transfiguration's teacher's demeanor. Ginny stood up and the couch flew back to its original form and then placed itself in her robes. For her part, McGonagall did look a bit shocked at the lack of spell or wand but she quickly turned and headed toward the new opening in the wall.  
  
Albus held it open as Ginny walked past him and he whispered, "She insisted on stopping by the library and getting every book on animagi she could."  
  
Ginny stifled a giggle. When they got to the room, McGonagall took out several small squares and tapped them all with her wand, "Reducio!"  
  
Soon there were about twenty books in front of her. Ginny smiled up at the professor as she began to speak. "I refuse to teach you a thing until you read every book here. I happen to know you are a very gifted witch, but I will not risk your life or well being merely on a "hunch" that you will get it right." With that she glanced disapprovingly at Albus who only smiled back at her.  
  
Ginny poked around the stack reading each title, "I've already read these."  
  
McGonagall looked very surprised which made Albus chuckle. "You've read all these?"  
  
Ginny smiled at her warmly. "I love to read anything about magic. I eat it up. That's all I do on my summers, even if I don't do it much here." Ginny cleared her throat and glanced at Albus, "Can we begin now?"  
  
After three hours of turning herself from a cat to a bird to a dog, then to a rabbit, she was worn out. McGonagall couldn't keep the shock off her face. Albus kept encouraging her and was proud of her skill to transform into anything she wanted.  
  
For Ginny, the experience was wonderful. She loved being able to experience the views of different creatures. Especially a bird. It took a lot out of her though. She felt very tired and as though she would not be able to make it all the way to her dorm without passing out after they were done. She wondered why she hadn't tried that earlier, but remembered that she had been too unsure of herself and afraid before. Now she wasn't afraid of anything, she felt invincible, and with a tingling sensation, she realized she was. With that last thought running through her head, she fell asleep on her bed without getting undressed.  
  
Draco had turned the corner just in time to hear McGonagall clearing her throat and glaring over Ginny who was lying on a fluffy brown couch that seemed to be made out of feathers. He quickly doubled back and peeked around the corner. What he saw shocked him. He saw Ginny wake up and smile up at the annoying bitch of a teacher and then at Dumbledore who had this silly look on his face.  
  
Suddenly she stood up, and without anyone saying a word or flicking a wand, the couch Ginny had been resting on transfigured to a quill and flew into Ginny's robes. His eyes flew to McGonagall, thinking she surely must have transfigured it and all, but she had no wand and she looked shocked too. Then his gaze flew to the headmaster who only smiled at the other teacher and then they disappeared into a wall.  
  
'What the fuck was that?' He felt uneasy as he headed down to his dorm. He knew there was always something off about that Weasel, but now he really knew it.  
  
A/N: Please Review!! Thanks!! ~GodessAthena 


	13. Her Stalker

A/N: Hey all!! I hope you're enjoying this!! I'm writing more of it right now. I was going to end it in a couple of chapters, but I think it leaves too much open. I could just leave it as a sequel, but I don't know. What do you all think???? Thanks for the reviews!! Keep 'em coming!!! ~GodessAthena  
  
Draco spent the rest of the month following Virginia around and trying to find out what the deal was with her. He decided to put his plans on hold. He hadn't actually talked to her, but he followed her around at discrete distances. He also watched her in the Great Hall as she talked with the Brown and Patil girls.  
  
She seemed to melt a bit of her façade off that he had noticed she wore around everyone. He wondered if they knew she did strange things, the things he would see her do while following her; when she thought no one was looking. It always seemed that doors just opened for her and whenever she got disheveled or a shoe lace came untied there would be a slight wind around the girl and she would be back to her perfect self. Shoes tied and every strand of hair in place. It was as if someone had performed a cleansing charm.  
  
The girl was beginning to confuse the hell out of him. He wanted to know what the fuck was going on with her and yearned to ask her, but he knew she wouldn't tell him, or would lie about it. He also found out that she had regular meetings on school days at 8 in the evening with McGonagall and Dumbledore, who she began to call Albus, on the week days until very late. They would meet just outside the dungeons and disappear into a wall, just like the first time he had seen her there.  
  
He had run up to the wall several times trying to open it up, but to no avail. It had some sort of powerful charm on it and refused to budge. He eyed her now from across the Great Hall during dinner. It was the end of November and he had been becoming more obsessed with the red haired goddess that haunted his dreams.  
  
At first he had been pissed off that a mere Weasel mudblood would consume his thoughts so and invade his sacred sleep with her steamy eroticism, but now, after watching her for almost a month and a half, he had become accustom to her. He would say he was fond of her, but Malfoys weren't fond of anything.  
  
He had long ceased thinking of her as a mudblood lover or a weasel. He knew she was much, much more than anyone around him, he just wasn't sure how. He wanted to know her. Her soul. He wanted her to spill her secrets to him, and no one else. He wanted her. ALL of her. He had decided against confronting her again until he could be sure that he knew her. He didn't like talking to someone and not knowing what they were thinking. It disturbed him.  
  
Ginny sat talking to her friends about the platinum blond at the Slytherin table.  
  
"It's been over a month; don't you think you should ask him why he keeps watching you?" Parvati whispered.  
  
They all saw him out of the corner of their eyes, but Ginny refused to let them look at him. For some reason she didn't want him to know they knew he was looking at them. Maybe because he might stop. She had started to really like Draco, especially after the time outside the dungeons, but he hadn't talked to her since, and she wasn't about to approach him. She didn't want to look like a fool.  
  
However, since that night, it seemed he couldn't keep his eyes off her. His admirer pug, or Pansy as some call her, had noticed as well. She kept glaring at Ginny, but seemed to think Ginny didn't know what was going on with Draco because she never approached her about it. She would just sit and glare. Helpless and jealous.  
  
Ginny smiled at her friends, "I can't. What am I going to say? Hey Draco, notice you've been watching me and I was just wondering why?"  
  
Lavender laughed. "You know you want him." Ginny blushed a little.  
  
"He is the hottest guy in school. No matter he's an evil prat," Parvati chimed.  
  
Ginny smile deepened, her friends always teased her about him. They knew she had a crush on him, no matter what she said. "I don't think he likes me. I'm only a Weasel to him and if he does SEEM to want me, then it's probably just to sleep with me." She looked down at her plate a bit sadder than she probably should have been.  
  
Parvati patted her on the back. "It doesn't sound too bad to me!"  
  
Ginny looked up and started laughing. Pavati was a beautiful girl and most of the guys in school knew. She knew it too. She loved sex. She wasn't exactly a slut, but it didn't take more than three dates to get into her pants. Ok, she was a slut.  
  
"Parvati! You slut!!" Ginny gasped through her laughter.  
  
Lavender started giggling ferociously and almost fell off her chair.  
  
Parvati couldn't help but laugh. She knew it was true, but so what? She was still young, and she needed to have fun before she got married! "Well at least I have SOME sort of love life! Unlike you, who hasn't even been properly kissed!"  
  
Before she could stop herself Ginny gave a slight glance toward the gray eyes intent upon her, meeting them with her own gaze. Then, realizing what she was doing she looked back at her friends, sobered a bit and whispered, "Well maybe I would if marble eyes over there would do more than stare."  
  
Please Review!!! ~GodessAthena 


	14. Irish Lust

He sat frozen, her eyes had met his. They were full of laughter and joy, something he had never seen in them before.  
  
'She is so wonderful,' he thought. 'I want to kiss that smile right off her face.'  
  
She held his gaze for a moment and turned back to her friends and started talking again. His heart was racing. Gods! He needed to get laid or something!! He had tried to fuck some of the stupid sluts in Hufflepuff, but he couldn't keep his mind off Virginia's luscious body and deep, entrancing eyes. He damned near screamed her name when he was with that Bones whore. He needed a cold shower. He swiftly got up without a word and stormed off to the Prefects bathroom.  
  
Life at Hogwarts was beginning to buzz as excitement about the Christmas Ball rang around the school. Ginny loved the excitement and was beginning to wonder if anyone was going to ask her since the ball was only a week away.  
  
Her schooling with Minerva, who only decided to be on first name terms with a student after a great amount of prodding, and Albus was coming along quit well. She had learned that she could turn into over one thousand creatures and counting. She also continued dueling and was able to do several spells all at once. They had started to discuss the possibility of letting her loved ones know about her powers, but Ginny had decided she was not ready to go that far. Minerva had been greatly pleased at how far she had come and could still go, and also showed her great enthusiasm and support for whatever she wanted to do.  
  
However, it was getting harder to concentrate one her magic since her thoughts had been becoming more and more crowded with Draco. She really wanted him to ask her to the ball, but knew he wouldn't.  
  
She had caught him following her one day about a week ago and realized he was everywhere, almost like a shadow. It confused her at first, but she almost enjoyed the attention he seemed to be giving her. She wondered how long he had been following her. She also wondered if he saw her going into the secret chamber with Minerva and Albus at night. She was almost sure he had, but knew that he couldn't possibly know why and confronting him would probably only make him wonder more about her reasons for late night rendezvous with teachers.  
  
Classes were coming to an end for the term. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry were all staying for the holidays. One day, she had been sitting in front of the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room, trying to finish a report for Snape, when she looked up and saw Harry watching her. She smiled at him, a little confused and he smiled back and gave her wink. She knew he really didn't care about her. She loved him so much, but now thought of him strictly as a friend, a distant friend, but still a friend. How could she not? He had saved her life. Did it really matter that he barely noticed she was alive? Besides he had been through such horrible things and gone through so much. She wished deeply that she could have been as powerful then as she is now. She would of gladly killed Voldemort and been done with all that shit if just to spare him.  
  
However, as she had voiced her thoughts to Albus, his words were something she already knew.  
  
"Each person has their own trials and must walk alone through them."  
  
She looked down solemnly at her shoes as she sat on the couch, finally done with the five foot long report.  
  
"Excuse me, Ginny?" A deep, burley Irish accent brought her out of her thoughts and she smiled into the eyes of Seamus Finnigan.  
  
He was a very tall, attractive Irish man with sandy blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He had always been Ginny's friend, and even though he was one of the most attractive men at Hogwarts, she had never thought of him than anything more.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
He cleared his throat and looked a bit uncomfortable, "I was, just, um, wondering if you would like to go to the ball with me?" His face was blushing and his thick Irish drawl became deeper with his nervousness.  
  
Ginny smiled and stood up to give him a hug, "Sure Seamus, that'd be great." She stepped back from him and smiled warmly at the shock on his face. "What you didn't think I would say yes?"  
  
Seamus looked down at the floor again and then, up into her eyes. 'He sure is cute', Ginny suddenly thought.  
  
"Well, not really." Ginny started laughing and dragged him down with her to sit and talk for a while by the fire.  
  
They had been talking for hours when Ginny realized it was probably near midnight and thought how Monday was coming which meant classes and early hours.  
  
"Seamus, we've been talking for hours."  
  
Seamus smiled a sexy teasing smile, "I know."  
  
Ginny studied him, "How long were you planning on keeping me up? We've got classes in the morning."  
  
He just shrugged and continued to stare at her. Ginny shook her head and leaned back feeling defeated. She realized she had lain right on Seamus' shoulder. She felt a warm tingle go through her body and she instinctively snuggled up closer to him.  
  
She could feel Seamus' smile on her head as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair. Ginny turned and looked at him for a long time, until his lips were on top of hers.  
  
The kiss was much better than Neville's. It was wonderful, but somehow lacking. She didn't understand what was wrong with it, but she pushed the thought out of her head and melted into Seamus. As they broke his face was flush and his lips slightly red and swollen. They were both gasping for breathe and she felt almost shy as he gazed at her.  
  
"That was great Gin." he whispered over her head as she laid back into his arms.  
  
"Yeah", she said, fighting back the thoughts of what was lacking and how it just didn't seem right.  
  
A/N: Damned Seamus!! Getting in the way! Oh well! It'll all work out! Please review!! Thanks!!~ GodessAthena 


	15. Only One Dance

'Why did she have to go and be with that faggot Finnigan!!'  
  
Draco was in a rage again. The common room had long since cleared out. He knew rumors were flying of him becoming crazy and going into withdraw. Some blamed it on his father; others said he couldn't take the pressure of NEWTS. He had crushed all the rumors. He had viciously "dealt" with whoever had started the rumors and told the rest that it was none of their damned business if he had pissed in their water. He had made sure everyone knew he was still the same hard ass who didn't take shit. He couldn't let his reputation be tarnished because of an obsession.  
  
However, now he was ready to kill. He wanted to tear Finnigan to pieces and show him what happens when people trod on Malfoy territory! Gods! What was he thinking? He didn't even talk to the girl. If he wanted to claim Virginia as his own, then he should have.  
  
'But that still doesn't give that Irish git the right to do shit!'  
  
"AAAHHHH!!" He yelled through the common room, turning over the table and smashing it to pieces with his rage. "Now I'm thinking in rhyme! Damnit to hell!!!"  
  
That was it. He was going to deal with Seamus, and the current PROBLEM, but he would wait until after the holidays. For now he would just have to manage the sight of him with her at the ball.  
  
He shuddered. 'If he has laid one finger on her perfect bodice, I will rip his testicles off and burn them in front of his weeping body!!!! Then, I will kill him.'  
  
With this last determined thought he stormed out of the Slytherin common room, but not without yelling a warning, "Someone better clean this shit up!!"  
  
Ginny twirled in front of her mirror. Her new dress robe was perfect. It was a deep green that enhanced the color of her hair and made her skin shine. The bodice fit her perfectly and accentuated her curves. The heart shaped dip in the front went low enough, but not too low. She smiled as her hair did itself in to a twisted bun at the back of her head with curls spilling out and framing her face and neck.  
  
'This is going to be great!'  
  
The last week had gone quite quickly, especially since her late night lessons had been put on halt until after the holidays. Then, there was Seamus. She loved being with somebody, FINNALY, but every time they kissed she felt like it was lacking. She couldn't get over it. She had decided that she would let Seamus know how she felt after the Christmas holiday. She was sure he wasn't completely infatuated with her, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings before the dance.  
  
She smiled and a little voice, she began to recognize so well, wondered if Draco was going to be there with anyone and how he was going to look. Keeping the smile, she ran down to the common room to meet Seamus.  
  
When she got down she saw Hermione and her brother near the porthole, Harry and Lavender caught in deep discussion nearby, both looking absolutely gorgeous, and then she saw Parvati and Collin Creevey.  
  
Ginny cringed. She couldn't believe they had started going out and when she and Lavender finally decided to confront her about it, she had shocked them by squeaking in a little laugh, "He has a wonderful tongue!"  
  
This made Ginny gag and she wanted to throw up. The idea was too perverse and she was determined not to think about it again. Parvati, however, was resolute in giving her a little wry wink whenever she was with him. Which is exactly what she did when Ginny saw her. Her stomach lurched.  
  
'Nasty,' she thought.  
  
"Bout time, Gin. Herm here was thinking about running up to see if you had died."  
  
The only reason they were waiting for her at all was because Harry had asked one of her best friends to the Ball and there was no way Lavender was going without Ginny.  
  
She ignored her brother as she took Seamus' arm. Seamus bent down and whispered, "You look great."  
  
Beaming Ginny walked out the porthole and down to the ball.  
  
'That rat bastard!!!' Draco thought.  
  
He was watching Finnigan's arm around Virginia's waist. They had already danced to three songs and it was making Draco sick. He hadn't come with anyone since he didn't want to be burdened with some silly twit squawking at him all night. He had already been approached one time that night by the incessant Pansy, but she got her just deserts for her misplaced efforts.  
  
'Stupid slut.' Draco turned his attention to the pair in the middle of the dance floor. Draco saw Finnigan's head bend closer to Virginia's and in a fleeting moment he saw severe apprehension in her beautiful eyes.  
  
'She doesn't want him to kiss her!' Draco sneered, feeling a little relieved.  
  
He felt an opportunity knocking and he couldn't resist. He glided out of his chair and strode over to the goddess in the green dress, his favorite color.  
  
"Khm!" Draco cleared his throat trying to control the urge to pummel Finnigan's skull in.  
  
They broke the kiss and Seamus looked Draco over with distain.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" He practically spit his name out.  
  
Draco raised his brow tentatively and looked down at Virginia. "May I have this dance?"  
  
He smiled at her warmly and he saw the look of shock, then pleasure streak through her speckled eyes before she could put her mask back on. Ginny smiled and looked at Seamus who seemed as though he wanted to punch Draco for even thinking about asking.  
  
"Do you mind?" She asked.  
  
Draco had to keep from laughing as Finnigan's face went from anger to horror.  
  
"You actually want to dance with this evil git?"  
  
"Why from you Finnigan, that's a complement", Draco drawled dryly.  
  
Finnigan turned on him, "Only you would take it that way, you slimy bastard!" He growled, and glared back at Ginny who had put some sort of innocent look on that seemed to calm him down.  
  
"It's only one dance," she promised sweetly. He smiled at her, turned to glare at Draco with a warning look and promptly stomped off.  
  
Draco looked down at Virginia, only somewhat amused at her ability to get whatever she wanted with one look. It reminded him of . himself. He took her hand and put his other on her waist, holding her close. He moved his hand over her wrist so he could feel her heart banging against his pressure.  
  
"Don't be nervous Virginia", he whispered as he put his head down near her ear. He could feel her shudder as his breathe ran across her skin. "It's only one dance."  
  
A/N: Please review!!! ~GodessAthena 


	16. Irish Git!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!! I hope everyone is enjoying the read, cause I'm definitely enjoying writing it. It keeps getting longer and longer and longer!! I can't help it, the story has grown a mind of its own!! Don't you just hate when that happens? Anywhose!! Keep reading and don't forget to review, review, review!!! ~GodessAthena  
  
She felt herself shudder uncontrollably as his breath brushed her ear and his cheek found its place next to hers. Her mind went numb.  
  
'Am I supposed to respond? I don't know. What was the question? Was it a question?'  
  
She couldn't get control of her mind. She never felt like this before. His body was so close and she just, wanted to kiss him. She wanted to feel him. She was sure it would be better than Seamus.  
  
Then she remembered her date. He was probably pissed off about her accepting Draco's offer. She didn't care. She couldn't believe he was actually dancing with her. She had seen him come in alone and in a damn sexy black dress robe that made most of the girls stop and stare at him.  
  
'Why did he ask me to dance?' The thought ran through her cluttered mind and she focused on it. Why had he decided to dance with her, after months of not talking to her? Another thought ran through her head. She wasn't sure where it came from, but she knew it was true.  
  
"Thank you for rescuing me Draco." The words ran from her lips like water.  
  
She felt his body stiffen and she knew she was right. He had seen her uneasiness about kissing Seamus. He saw it and had come and asked her to dance. He was watching her, very closely. Another, almost nasty thought ran through her reeling mind once more and she grabbed it.  
  
"If all it took for you to talk to me again was to be with somebody else, I would have found someone along time ago."  
  
He stopped and looked down into her eyes. She was yearning for him to kiss her. That's all she wanted and as she stared into his shadowed face, she stole a glance at his lips and then flashed up to his eyes. She knew he had noticed. He seemed to notice everything. She subconsciously liked her lips.  
  
'Gods! She's beautiful!!' He thought as he glanced down at her robe.  
  
The front dipped down slightly and came to a heart shape right before where her, no doubt bountiful, cleavage would begin. Her hair looked like softly coiled red shimmering snakes falling around her head.  
  
Her words had stung him, and he wondered how she knew he was watching her. His eyes met hers again and she suddenly dropped her eyes down to his lips and back in an instant, but that instant betrayed her. He stared deep into her eyes until he saw her lick her lips.  
  
'That's it,' he thought, as he bent down and wrapped her into his arms.  
  
She saw it coming. He leaned down, but she wasn't ready for the impact on her lips. She felt a charge go through her whole body. She felt unfamiliar warmth growing in her thighs and she deepened the kiss as his tongue began to search her mouth.  
  
It was electric. Every move of his tongue sent her body into spasms. 'This kiss is definitely not lacking', she thought as her mind lost control and she sank into Draco's body. They felt almost as one.  
  
Suddenly they were ripped apart and an angry voice broke through to her new world. "What the hell do you think your doing Malfoy?"  
  
It was Seamus. He had obviously been watching them. Draco looked down at her with a look of shock and intense passion, then he looked at Seamus and his face became plain and unfeeling.  
  
"I'm pretty sure I was kissing Virginia," he drawled dryly.  
  
Seamus was just about to hit him when Ginny grabbed her wand and yelled, " Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
Seamus' fist froze in front of Draco, who seemed to be slightly amused at the situation.  
  
'Did he know I was going to stop him?' Ginny thought.  
  
Draco grabbed her hand and kissed it, "Thank you my dear Virginia", and proceeded to walk out of the Great Hall. Ginny turned to see him leave and realized everyone was quiet and staring at her.  
  
She smiled at them, trying to maintain control and composure, and unfroze Seamus who staggered as his blow met air and then regained his ability to stand on his feet. She placed the wand back into her robes.  
  
"What the hell was that Gin? Why didn't you let me pummel his rat ass for kissing you like that?!?" Then his face turned from confusion to pure anger. "You wanted him to kiss you didn't you? Why you. you.." Ginny could tell he was trying to hold something back, "you slut! You little tramp!! You're here with me and you go and kiss someone else!! Malfoy for that matter!!"  
  
Ginny's anger rose inside her. She glared at him. "For one thing Finnigan," she spat his name out, "it's not like we're a couple, and for another, he's one hell of a better kisser than you are!!!" She turned in a blur of complete rage and could only faintly hear Ron running up and beating the shit out of Seamus for calling his sister a slut and a stupid tramp.  
  
Ginny blew the doors open, not caring if anyone saw her or not, she walked outside and half ran to the lake. She had never been so pissed off in her life.  
  
'That fucking Irish git!!"  
  
How could he say that to her! To Ginny Weasely!! Everyone knows she's never even "been" with anyone. She was not a slut!!! If she hadn't known better, she would have blasted his ass to the ceiling and left him their, but she knew Ron's punishment would be much worse. She smiled malevolently as she pictured Ron beating the shit out the stupid Irish fagot.  
  
She shivered suddenly and realized she was standing outside in the cold without her winter robes. This thought only deepened her rage and with that she yelled a warming charm.  
  
She felt her hair's loose tendrils blow about her face and her robe whirl around her as the force of the spell whistled through the air. She looked around her and saw a wave of warmth spread as the snow promptly disappeared. The spell left a circle of at least twenty feet of dry land and warm air around her. She sighed and sat down under the tree next to her.  
  
She really shouldn't have done that.  
  
A/N: Review Please!!! Please!!! Don't make me beg!!! PLEASE!! There, look what you made me do!~ GodessAthena 


	17. Reveal Yourself

Draco had been standing in the shadows of the door way when Virginia burst through the door. He had been planning on heading back to the ball after things had calmed down, but now he knew he wouldn't have to.  
  
He decided to follow her angry form as she stomped down towards the lake. He chose hide behind a nearby tree. She was only about five feet away from him, but her back was towards him as she looked out on the lake.  
  
Suddenly she turned and he tried to make himself as invisible as possible. He stared at her. She looked majestic in green and even more beautiful when she was mad. He peered into her eyes and realized the light brown had turned a deep red, with only a hint of brown. She looked like she was going to kill someone.  
  
Then the most astonishing thing he's ever seen happened. She opened her mouth and yelled a common warming charm.  
  
He smiled quickly because he had come accustom to her odd ability to do spells without a wand, which he figured was only with certain spells, but the smile quickly faded into utter bewilderment mixed with fear.  
  
He felt his body warm and the snow beneath his feet disappear as a wave of warm wind hit him. He was almost knocked back by the force, but he kept a hold of the tree and his eyes on the form in front of him.  
  
She seemed to have released something deep within her and as the wind caused her hair to dance about her and her robes to twist with fury, he saw all the hidden truth of his goddess.  
  
'What the hell?' was all he could think as she sat down on the ground under a tree facing him. A thought crossed his mind rather quickly and he wondered if Voldemort would have stood a chance against her.  
  
He then felt something he absolutely NEVER felt for anyone else but himself, pride. He was proud of her. She seemed so small and fragile to others, but she wasn't, not in the least. And no one else had any idea.  
  
Finally everything fit into place, like why she was having secret meetings with the Headmaster and that cow McGonagall. He decided he should stop cowering behind the tree and announce his presence.  
  
'Might as well get everything out in the open,' he thought as he stepped out from behind the tree.  
  
'Shit!!' Ginny's heart yelped as she heard the steps on the grass in front of her.  
  
It had only been a few steps, so she knew whoever it was had seen her perform the spell.  
  
'Stupid Bloody Git!!' She spat at herself mentally. She looked up and met a pair of perfect silver eyes staring at her.  
  
"Are you going to tell anyone what you saw?" she asked as she tore away from his gaze and instead elected to look at his shoes. They were nice and shiny and black. She thought with a smile.  
  
'I wish I could die!'  
  
A/N: Review!! Thanks!!~ GodessAthena 


	18. Need

A/N: Look at all the reviews!! I love it!! It may not be THAT much, but I was sure I wouldn't even get two when I started this. I know I know that's just CRAZY since I'm the absolute BEST writer in the world!! (can you feel the sarcasm?) Anyways!!! I love the reviews; they make me feel GOOOOODDDD, huhu!! Keep 'em coming!! Thanks!!! I also feel the need to say that the POV's are chopped up in here, so you'll have to read kinda carefully!! Sorry!! ~GodessAthena  
  
Draco looked down at his shoes and rocked back on his heels, then looked back up at her. 'Why is she smiling at my shoes?'  
  
"Virginia, I know I have very nice shoes, they should be for the amount I paid for them, but I would prefer if you look at ME." He smiled as her eyes met his.  
  
She looked like a frightened dog cowering at its master's hand. His chest panged. He felt a need to hold her and comfort her and tell her not to be afraid, everything was going to work out. But he held back.  
  
"Don't be afraid," he said softly as he walked toward her and sat in front of her.  
  
He looked deep into her eyes. She looked so troubled. She wasn't supposed to be like this. She was supposed to be wearing her mask, but she seemed to have lost it.  
  
His voice was filled with concern as he bore into her with his eyes. They were so soft, so different from his impenetrable, stony norm. She felt like holding him and crying. He looked so safe.  
  
She looked down at his shoe again and heard him chuckle. It was gruff and full of affection. She heard the rustle of clothing and felt his finger lifting her chin up to meet his gaze. He was smiling warmly. It lit his face up and left it looking even more sexy. She felt a shudder go through her. And saw him advancing on her.  
  
He couldn't help himself. He wanted to make her feel better. He wanted to let her know everything was alright. As his lips touched hers, he felt a surge of lust and need rush through him and he instinctively deepened it.  
  
She tasted like sweet sugar and cinnamon. His tongue explored the inner workings of her mouth expertly. He was on top of her before he knew what he was doing. Her hands were searching his body eagerly and he took it as an invitation. She was so soft, so perfect.  
  
He didn't care anymore about anything. He wanted to be with her, he wanted her forever. He didn't care what people thought, or of the consequences. She felt so right to him. He had never felt anything as good as this, and he wasn't going to lose it.  
  
They broke apart gasping for air. Her face was covered with a sensuous blush and her eyes had the fire he saw just before she performed the spell. He nipped her lip playfully and looked back into her eyes. She smiled brightly. He had made her happy.  
  
'Thank the gods!'  
  
After a bit of a snog fest, they had come to a sitting position with him leaning on the tree and her leaning into him. His arms were wrapped around her tightly. She felt pure pleasure and contentment running through her body, something she had never felt before. They had talked a bit about the spell and she told him about her powers.  
  
Things just seemed to be spilling out of her. He had listened to her without saying a word. When she was finished he kissed her cheek and nibble her ear a bit which made her laugh and try to push him away, but he held tight.  
  
As he had listened to her story, he could feel her growing tense and unsure of herself. She didn't want anyone to know and now someone did. He tried to lighten the mood by playing with her ear and it had worked. He squeezed her as he responded to her tale.  
  
"Well, it sounds great to me." She snorted at him and it made him laugh. "So you're the reincarnation of some ancient sorceress named Danu and you feel lost because you aren't sure if you are her or you? Right? On top of that you have a git for a brother and his friends are fucking idiots."  
  
Ginny smiled and leaned back into Draco. "Yeah I guess that sums it up, along with the fact that I don't know how people will react around me when they realize how powerful I am. I'm also pretty sure I'd gather a whole host of enemies who think I'm some evil spawn, worse than Voldemort and will try to kill me."  
  
Draco gritted his teeth. He barley knew this young woman sitting between his legs, but he FELT like he'd known her forever. He instinctively felt protective of her.  
  
"If anyone tries to kill you they're going to have to get through ME first. Not mention the whole Weasely Brood." His voice was filled with concern, which he didn't seem to mind. She was bringing a whole new side out of him, and he liked it. He felt Virginia's chest rise with her musical laughter, causing him to chuckle. "And if anyone thinks shit about you, you should know better than to give a damn. And I also don't think your family is going to care. They probably wouldn't care if you were a squib."  
  
Ginny snorted again, "Oh yes they would!"  
  
A/N: What do ya think? Please Review!!! PLEASE!!!!! ~GodessAthena 


	19. Is This the End?

A/N: Hey all! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!! I'm really glad that you all are enjoying this! I'm still trudging on with the story. I'm a couple chapters ahead of this one, and I still see no end in sight!! So, I hope everyone likes long trips because this is definitely going to be one! I'm going to try and post the next chapter later today, so be on the look out!! Thanks!!!~GodessAthena  
  
Ginny's mind had been racing all through the night. She had tried to sleep when she got back to her dorm, but to no avail. She turned and sighed in her bed, thinking about what had happened that night. The same scenes running over and over in her head.  
  
She and Draco had spent the rest of the night out by the lake talking and holding each other. She had come to the decision that Draco Malfoy was definitely not a bad guy, and she had become closer to him in three hours than she had with anyone else in her life. She also had the distinct feeling that he felt the same way about her.  
  
Her instincts told her that the things he had said about his family and the horrible childhood he was put through were things he had never told anyone about. She could see the pain in his face as he described the beatings he took because his father felt it had been his "duty" to rid the boy of any feeling. He had confided in her that he was very glad his father had received the Dementor's kiss and felt it was his just rewards.  
  
Ginny had speculated on his future and he had only smiled down at her with a curious sort of light in his eyes. He replied that he had no idea, but he knew he was destined for great things, whether for the so-called good or evil he had no idea. He could just feel his destiny in his bones.  
  
His father had often told him that he was to follow his lord, but Draco never had any intentions of following anyone.  
  
"If there was one thing the crazy bastard taught me, it was not to fear anyone. ANYONE."  
  
With that he refused to discus his life anymore, but it was enough for Ginny to understand him, and accept him. For so many years, Draco had been a mystery to her, and especially of late, but now the mystery was solved. He was just like everyone else. She smiled inwardly, well maybe a little better.  
  
He had a heart and feelings, even if it did take a lot to bring them to the surface. She was determined to not let them disappear into the dark murky waters of his soul. She felt like he needed help to become what he wanted to be, what he needed to be, and she was going to do everything she could to help him.  
  
Draco had walked up to his dormitory very pleased with himself indeed. He actually had a true smile on his face the whole night, and for once, wasn't afraid to show anyone. The few fellow Slytherins who actually caught a glimpse of him had gasped and ran in fear, thinking he was smiling out of malicious intent, not joy.  
  
For all they knew, a Malfoy could feel no joy, only anger and hate. That's all he had thought up until his night with Ginny. He threw his robes on the chair next to his bed and got dressed for sleep. She had opened a door way to a whole knew life for him and he knew it.  
  
She had sat there and told him all her pains and sorrows, fears and joys, just like he wanted, and she hadn't held back a bit. His smile faltered slightly as he climbed under the green and silver striped silk sheets.  
  
She had been so unhappy. She was so unsure of herself, and ashamed. He marveled at how she never realized how perfect she is. She just needed to allow herself to shine through and not hide from everyone. She had shot back and told him he should do the same.  
  
"We aren't talking about ME we're talking about you, and you know it's the truth. I've seen how you've already begun to step out from behind the mask. I know you can."  
  
She smiled up at him and snuggled closer. He knew she never opened up to anyone, even Dumbledore and hag master, the way she had with him. She had such power, and such will that she could do anything she wanted to, she just needed someone there to help her along the way, and he was going to do everything he could to give her that help.  
  
With his last thoughts drifting across his mind, he slowly delve into a deep sleep filled with the images of a red headed princess in a green gown kissing his ear and telling him that everything was going to be alright now.  
  
Everything was going to be alright.  
  
A/N: Ok, I was going to end it here, and see what the reviews were like before posting the rest as a sequel. But, thanks to my reviews and my urge to keep the story going, this will not be the end! Yay!! Besides, it is a bit of a cliffy, and I don't want to do that to anyone! I'm such a softy. Anywho, please review and let me know what you think of it so far!! Thanks to everyone!! ~GodessAthena 


	20. Fight!

A/N: Hey all!! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. It's been a whole three days!! Anyway! Here the next chapter!! Thanks for all the reviews!!! Keep 'em up!!!  
  
"Ginny!!! Ginny!!! Ginny wake the hell up!!!!"  
  
Ginny's eyes flew open. Her heart was pounding hard against her chest as she bolted up. She shot scared glances around the room. "What? What's wrong?" Then her eyes landed on Ron, Hermione, and Harry.  
  
Her heart began to slow and her anger rose. 'What the hell are these arses waking me up like this for?'  
  
"What's wrong is that because of YOU Gryffindor lost sixty points last night and I have to take a week of detentions after the holidays!"  
  
Ginny was irate, but kept her cool. "Sixty points? Oh, Ron, I'm sorry. I didn't expect you to beat the shit out of Finnigan." She plastered a sad, innocent look on her face that always got her brother. This time, however, it didn't seem to be working. He was REALLY pissed off.  
  
"McGonagall took thirty each from me and Seamus! And how could you not expect me to beat that bastard's asre after what he said about my sister?" He paused as his face began to turn plume. "I don't care if it's true or not!"  
  
Ginny gasped at what he was saying. He thought she was a slut? How could he think that about her? 'What a stupid prat!' Ginny continued to keep the façade going. "It's NOT true Ron." Her voice was steady, but she let it crack a little, giving it the effect of sadness, which was definitely NOT what she was feeling.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes at his little sister. "Please Gin! Don't give me that crap!! Only sluts hang out around Malfoy!" His body began to shake with hatred as he mentioned Draco's name, and his face was beginning to turn blue. Ginny wished all the blood rushing to his face would cause him to pass out and spare her his tirade.  
  
She let his words echo through the room as she stared at him. Her coolness was quickly fading. She was loosing control again as Hermione broke in.  
  
"Where were you last night Gin? We looked for you after McGonagall made Ron leave the Ball, but we couldn't find you. We came back to the common room and waited until three in the morning, but you never came back." Her statement was filled with concern and anger.  
  
'What right does she have to be angry, or concerned? It's bad enough with Ron, but at least he's family.' This girl was just his little fucking post as far as Ginny was concerned at the moment. Her anger flared. Last night she had thought she could never be angrier, but she was wrong. Her face heated and her eyes began to burn like they were on fire. She saw Hermione gasp and take a small step backwards and ran into Ginny's mirror. Ginny looked past the small, frightened brown haired girl and saw her own reflection. Her face was bright red, but what made her stomach flip were her eyes. They were bright red and LOOKED like they were afire. But her mind suddenly remembered what the stupid bitch had just said and she flipped her eyes back onto the girl.  
  
"Well, I wasn't fucking anyone if that's what you all want to know."  
  
Her eyes darted to her brother and the two Weasley's stared at each other with intense anger flicking between them until Ginny broke the deafening silence with her voice cool and calm. "I'm sorry if I worried you all, but I can take care of myself, even around Malfoy", she made sure not to use his first name to insure her brother's anger would not fair up even more. "I went to the lake and sat for a long time. I've been going through things lately that, I assure you, none of you would be able to understand. My life is whirling around me and I don't know where it's going." Her statement was bland, but true.  
  
She stopped talking and looked down at her hands. Her anger was fading and she was starting to feel sad. She always knew no one would be able to understand her fully, but saying it out loud only made her sadder. She looked up at her brother who seemed to have calmed down a lot, since his face was now only a twinge of pink. Then, she looked over at Harry and felt her stomach lurch. His dark brown hair was messy and his clothes lay over his masculine frame with a lazy look. But what got her was the look on his face and his piercing green eyes. His features were almost blank, but had hardness etched into them. And his eyes, which had been freed of glasses in his fifth year, were burning into her. When her eyes met his, it made her want to cry. She couldn't tell what was in them, but it scared her. She had never seen him look at her like that. Not like he really ever looked at her, but now she was wishing he never would again. He made her feel like that young girl who had a crush on him oh so long ago. It unsettled her, to say the least. She had to pull her eyes away from him, but she couldn't. It was as if he had her under some sort of spell. She swallowed nervously and the noise of it brought her out of the trance. She took the moment to look back down at her hands. Then, a deep, concerned, almost unrecognizable voice ran through her mind, and she realized it was Harry. He sounded so different.  
  
"Ginny, you know you can tell us anything. We all love you and will accept you no matter what. If you need help or if you're in trouble." his voice began to falter a bit and Ginny, against her better judgment, looked up into his dark green eyes again. This time, they looked sad, and were filled with longing. He met her eyes and continued. "We will ALWAYS be here for you."  
  
'My hero.' Ginny thought as she gazed into his eyes. The thought was dark and sarcastic. 'If I'm in trouble? What about when I'm not in trouble? What then? They won't be there for me?' Ginny's thoughts were rapid, but depressing. Why couldn't he just want to be her friend? Why couldn't he? She decided to pull the mask off, and her eyes filled with all her troubles and sadness. She wanted Harry to see it as she responded to his remarks, her voice low and faltering.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, but I don't need rescuing. I don't need someone to be there to HELP me. I need someone there to be WITH me." She tore her gaze from his and looked at her brother.  
  
"I love you Ron, but you do not know me." Her voice was filling with tears, but she willed herself to hold them back. She let her gaze go from one person to the next as she continued. "None of you know me, and you never will until you TRY to get to know me. Not just try to pry into my life like you all have some right to." She stopped and looked down at her shaking hands. She closed her eyes and thought of her calming charm, then she looked up again to face her somber faced brother. "I am much, much more than any of you can even begin to understand."  
  
She felt herself get up and walk down the stairs to the common room. No one was in there, but even if there were, Ginny wouldn't have seen them. She headed for the portrait hole and slipped out. She needed a bath.  
  
A/N: Ok, how did it go? Tell me if you like it or not!! Thanks!!!~GodessAthena 


	21. Intrusion

A/N: Hello everybody!! Thanks again for all the reviews!! Keep it up and I'll keep on writing!! Thanks you guys and enjoy!! ~GodessAthena  
  
Ginny sank into the bath water of the Prefect's pool sized bath tub. She had poured lavender bubbles into the water to make her more relaxed. She had learned in Herbology about the calming effects of lavender and she definitely needed that. She hadn't even noticed the tears that began to flow down her face once she was in the water. Her gentle sobs were her only clue to what she was doing. She was thankful that the rest of the school had left for the holidays that morning. That meant most of the prefects, so she was pretty sure that no one would be coming in there. Besides it was nearing noon, so any prefects that had stayed would be eating lunch right now.  
  
She felt as though her heart was dying. Last night, when she was with Draco, she felt like the whole world was her play ground and everything was going to be fine. Now, she didn't think so. She had wanted to tell her brother and his friends about her powers, but she couldn't. It was too hard. She sighed and let the last tears drop from her face into the water. She looked at the bubbles. She was so depressed. She wondered if she could turn into a fish. She hadn't tried to before, but now was definitely not the time. Not with all these bubbles. They'd probably get into her gills and cause her problems.  
  
Ginny moaned and delve under the water. She waited for a long time holding her breath. She let herself rest at the bottom of the tub, sitting with her legs crossed. She used to do this all the time when she was younger and went swimming in the town's pool near the Burrow. She squeezed her eyes together hard.  
  
She kept seeing Harry standing there giving her that look. It was so odd. She didn't know what to make of it. She knew that if he had given her that look a couple of years ago, she would have melted into some sort of comma that no one would be able to get her out of. There was a pain tightening in her chest. She couldn't tell if it was because of the lack of oxygen, or her thoughts of Harry. She decided it must be the lack of oxygen so she surfaced.  
  
When she came above the water she gasped for air. She felt like new life was rushing into her and she moaned with the pleasure of it. She relaxed back on to a built in seat and laid her head on a soft bath pillow which was propped against the side of the tub. She smiled at the warmth she was feeling travel through her. The warm water was finally relaxing away her stress and troubles that had taken up lodging in her back and neck. The lavender was beginning to do its job as her thoughts drifted away and her mind became clear.  
  
Suddenly she stiffened. Someone was in there with her. She could sense them. How long had they been there? She opened her eyes for the first time since coming out of the water and saw Harry sitting on the side of the tub with his legs hanging in the water, watching her very intently. Ginny let out a little gasp and sank deeper into the water, becoming extremely aware of her nudity.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked breathlessly.  
  
He didn't respond. He just sat there in nothing but his shorts, staring at her. His stare was giving her goose bumps and made her spine tingle. He'd never looked at her like that before. It wasn't like the look he had given her earlier; it was filled with emotions that Ginny couldn't understand. She glanced over his body and realized he was in his boxers, not shorts. She felt her face start to flame.  
  
'Oh gods!! The boy is in his boxers?!?'  
  
She wanted to slink away from him, and get the hell out of the tub. She wanted, no, NEEDED to get some damned clothes on.  
  
'He shouldn't even be in here. What the hell is he thinking?'  
  
Ginny suddenly realized they had been staring at each other for some time now. He hadn't even said a word and her water was beginning to get cold. Regaining hold on SOME of her wits, Ginny closed her eyes and thought of a heating spell for the water and felt the water immediately warm up.  
  
When she opened her eyes, she saw Harry still staring at her, but this time his eyes were skeptical, filled with questions.  
  
'Shit' she thought.  
  
She had forgotten that he had his legs in the water.  
  
A/N: Do you like? Please let me know!!! ~GodessAthena 


	22. Mixed Signals

"Harry?" She wanted to kick herself when she heard the shakiness in her voice.  
  
"Ginny?" He replied with a damn sexy smile and a heated look coming to his eyes.  
  
Ginny began to shake a bit.  
  
'Oh Gods!! Why couldn't this have happened three years ago?'  
  
She tried to keep her gaze off his buff physic and on his eyes.  
  
"Is there some reason you're here?"  
  
She was mortified when his smile deepened and he chuckled. He sounded so damned sexy. He never acted like this before.  
  
"I was going to take a bath, but found an attractive young lady here instead."  
  
His voice was husky and Ginny felt her face burn. Harry was coming on to her.  
  
'What the hell is his deal? Does he still think I like him? Cause he is sadly mistaken.' She already found someone else and his name was Draco.  
  
"I think you should leave Harry." Her voice was stern. She wanted him to let her get out. She felt trapped.  
  
"I don't think so." His voice had lost its husky edge and had become stern, trying to match hers.  
  
'What the fuck?' was all Ginny could manage to think.  
  
"We need to talk Gin, and while you're stuck here, I find it the perfect opportunity."  
  
Now she was getting pissed. He was going to try and keep her prisoner here until he could get some answers out of her. 'I bet Ron sent him here! Fucking bastards!!!'  
  
"I have nothing to say to you Potter! Now leave or I WILL make you leave!!" Her voice boomed and bounced off the walls of the bathroom. Harry looked saddened by her use of his last name, but that's what he gets for acting like a stupid git! "If you three expect to bully me to get me to talk to you, then you are in for a VERY rude awakening!!"  
  
Harry's gaze narrowed on her, and she could feel him trying to break through to her. "Ginny, I really only came here for a bath, and I don't want answers from you." Ginny snorted, but he continued. "I admit that you have made me wonder over the past couple months, but I do not want to interrogate you. I want to be there for you." He paused, his gaze filling with earnestness. "I need to be there for you Gin." He broke off and swallowed hard. Ginny's eyes widened. She felt something was coming and she didn't like it. Not one bit. "You say that we never pay attention to you, well I do. I watch you all the time Gin. I watch you work and I watch you laugh with your friends. I see how you never study." He paused again. His eyes were filled with heat and Ginny's heart skipped a beat.  
  
'Is he coming on to me? Is this all just my imagination? I really need to get out of here!!'  
  
Her head began to pound at his next comment.  
  
"I know you meet with Dumbledore and McGonagall every evening."  
  
She had paled. How did he know? Did he follow her around? As though he could read her mind he responded to her silent questions.  
  
"I was going down to the kitchens one night about three weeks ago and I saw you go with them into a secret passage." He looked down, looking unsure as to what to say. Ginny felt it was time for her to speak.  
  
"I wont tell you why Harry." She sounded sad to her ears, and she was. She wanted to let him know, but he was barely her friend. She knew he probably wouldn't tell anyone, but she just couldn't.  
  
He looked up at her with heart breaking sadness in his eyes. "I know Gin. I don't want you to. I just want to be friends with you." He paused again and swallowed. "I just realize how I'm loosing you, your friendship."  
  
Ginny felt a tear come down her cheek and Harry looked away as he cleared his throat. She wasn't sure what to say to him. She couldn't figure out if he was coming on to her, or if he really just wanted to be her friend. She decided the later MUST be the answer since he had made it quite clear in her fourth year that he would never love her more than just a sister. She crossed over to him, careful not to reveal anything and stood in front of him.  
  
"Harry, I would be Honored to be your friend." Then she looked down at the bubbles surrounding her. "That's what I've wished for all along."  
  
"I love you Gin." She looked up into his teary eyes.  
  
'He surely means as a sister. Right?'  
  
"I love you too Harry and we'll always be friends. And maybe, when I'm ready, I'll tell you all my secrets, but right now I can't."  
  
Harry smiled down at her as he got up. "I'm the one who's honored Gin."  
  
Ginny watched him leave to the locker area to get dressed and she sighed. Her life was SO screwed up.  
  
A/N: I know everyone wanted Draco to meet here in the bathroom and have everything get kinky, but it just can't be like that! Ginny and Draco's time will come, but definitely NOT in some uncomfortable pool. Anywho!! How is it going? Let me know and review!!! Thanks! ~GodessAthena 


	23. Mixed Feelings

A/N: Hi everybody!! I just want to warn everyone that this chapter is not exactly my best. I would prefer not to post it at all, but it says things that need to be said, so here you go. I hope you all enjoy!! ~GodessAthena  
  
Draco sat at the holiday table with the rest of the twenty people staying for the break. Virginia was sitting next to Potter talking and laughing, but he noted how she still avoided Weasley and Granger. He observed the laughing "couple" with jealousy in his heart.  
  
He wanted to be the one sitting and laughing with her. He looked back at his food and tried to concentrate on eating. Last night he had met Virginia by the tree again and she had told Draco everything that Potter had said to her. He, of course, got pissed off, but he accepted it. She promised over and over that she didn't love him, and was only going to be friends with him, nothing else.  
  
Draco trusted her, but he still didn't trust Potter; just as he didn't trust his explanation of why he saw her going to her late night meetings with the Headmaster and the hag. She had been so happy though because he was trying to be friends with her. Draco definitely wasn't, but what could he do?  
  
He knew Virginia was with HIM, and wasn't going to leave him for some half assed Potter. Not only was Draco MUCH more attractive than Potter, there was also a connection between the two of them. Something Potter would never be able to break.  
  
He had thought about that connection much over the past two days, and now, sitting at dinner, he still couldn't explain it. His life had taken a very unexpected turn, but he hadn't minded. It wasn't like he had changed in any real way, it was just that now he was feeling love; something Malfoy's weren't supposed to know. He liked it. He liked Virginia.  
  
When Ginny got to her dorm that night after meeting Draco by "their" tree, it was about one in the morning. She had a huge smile plastered on her face because she knew she was falling in love, and it was the best feeling in the world. Looking back on her life, she realized she had never been in love with Harry. No matter how much she obsessed over the boy. It was an obsession, nothing more.  
  
With Draco, it was so much more than an obsession. It was powerful. She felt bonded to him. It was like electricity flowed between them whenever they were around each other. Even when they weren't exactly in close proximity, like at dinner.  
  
She had caught a few glimpses of him in between her conversations with Harry. She wanted to go over to Draco and sit by him, and talk with him, not Harry. She felt like she was being pulled to him, but she couldn't go.  
  
It wasn't that they were embarrassed about their new found feelings, but both agreed that it would be much easier to just keep it quiet, for now. They didn't need Ron and the rest of the Dream Team having fits and trying to kill Draco. The last thing she wanted was drama.  
  
As her mind prepared for sleep, her head overflowed with images of Draco. His smile. His eyes. His teeth. His body. Gods that body!! She could feel herself tingling with joy as she slipped under the gold and red sheets of her bed. Draco was hers. All hers.  
  
These were her thoughts as she dropped off into a deep slumber.  
  
A/N: Ok, was it as bad as I predicted? Was it worse? Let me know and Review! Thanks!!!!! ~GodessAthena 


	24. Dream

A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry it's taking so long for me to update. It's not THAT long, but I'm definitely not updating as fast as I used to. I've been really busy lately, so, sorry!! I'll try to get the chapters out faster! I hope you enjoy the chapter and remember to give me any input you might have! Thanks!!!! ~GodessAthena  
  
Ginny's eyes jerked open and she looked around her. She was standing in a field with rolling green hills as far as she could see. It reminded her of her trip to Ireland last year when she went to see her aunt.  
  
"It is coming."  
  
Ginny jumped at the intruding voice. She whirled around and saw the woman from her vision in Ollivander's. She gulped audibly.  
  
"Is this real?" she hadn't actually meant to say that out loud, it just slipped from her mouth.  
  
The woman laughed, walking toward her, and stopping right in front of her face. She was the same height as Ginny, so they were looking directly into each other's eyes.  
  
"You know who I am?" The question was more like a statement, but Ginny felt she should answer anyway.  
  
"Are you Danu?" Ginny's eyes glanced down at the woman's white gauzy dress and then at her own attire. She was still in her red, flannel night gown. 'How did I get here? Is this all a dream? It seems too real' she thought as she brought her gaze back to the woman.  
  
The woman laughed again. It sounded like bells and she wondered if that's how her own laugh sounded. "I are you!" Her laughter died down after a short while and she stared directly into Ginny's eyes. "A name is of no consequence." She was still smiling at Ginny. She seemed to enjoy Ginny's confusion, which made Ginny a bit peeved.  
  
She frowned at the older woman. "Why am I here?" She asked gesturing around her.  
  
"You need my help."  
  
'Well that was a great answer. Could she be any more vague?' Ginny's annoyance was on the rise.  
  
"Need help with what?" she was trying to leave her voice flat, but heard a bit of her annoyance seeping out.  
  
The woman's smile never faltered. "Something is coming to Hogwarts. It brings grave danger to those around you."  
  
Ginny frowned. 'How can she say something so disturbing and still keep that stupid smile on her face, like she was saying "there won't be finals this year?"'  
  
"What is coming?"  
  
"It is an ancient creature that brings death where ever it goes."  
  
Ginny's stomach dropped. 'Why does all the bad shit always have to happen when things just start to look up?' She sighed and turned her back toward the woman as she sat down in the soft grass. "Are you real?" It was a question that had been bugging her since the time at Ollivander's. Was she going to have this "other person" taking up home in her mind for the rest of her life?  
  
She heard the other woman walk up next to her and sit down with a sigh, almost identical to Ginny's.  
  
"I am you, you are I." She paused for a moment, looking out over the sea of green. "We are one. You see me as another person, but I am not. I am merely your subconscious. When you find your identity and become more comfortable with your true self, your subconscious and conscious will become one." She paused again, but this time took longer to continue.  
  
Ginny watched the woman as she stared out before her. She was watching herself. It felt so weird, to say the very least. She wondered if she was going to look like that when she got older. She couldn't have been more than thirty years old, but her eyes seemed older, wiser, more troubled. But somehow, she seemed to have an air of life and happiness about her. 'What sorts of evils had she seen, or even done? What joys had she had? What sadness had fallen upon her?' She continued to ponder her past life, when the woman turned to her.  
  
"You will understand more than you ever thought possible. The world will open up for you. Nothing will ever be the same." She had sadness etched into her features and her voice. Ginny stopped breathing momentarily shocked at the intense sadness.  
  
'Well, this can't be good.'  
  
The woman stood up and reached her hand out to help Ginny up. When she was upright, Ginny looked into the woman's eyes again. They were burning red, just like she had seen her own eyes do in the mirror a few days ago. However, the look was one of intense sadness and what seemed to be fear. Ginny was growing ever tenser.  
  
"Be careful, young one, to not fall." Her words were simple and short, but they stung.  
  
'What is that supposed to mean?'  
  
The woman's face softened slightly and she grasped Ginny in a hug. Ginny's body filled with warmth. It was odd, hugging herself, but she felt almost "whole". She squeezed tightly until the woman released her and smiled, backing away.  
  
A/N: Review!! ~GodessAthena 


	25. Light

A/N: Hey!!! I just posted the last chapter, but I decided to post this one with it since my chapters are so short! Enjoy!!! ~GodessAthena  
  
"Wake up Ginny."  
  
Ginny moaned and turned over in her bed. Her head was pounding against her skull. She opened her eyes into the pillow.  
  
"Finally!! You're awake! I thought someone had given you a sleeping potion or something."  
  
Ginny moaned into her pillow and closed her eyes. "What is your problem Harry? Can't you just let me sleep?"  
  
Harry chuckled and hit her back with a pillow. "I let you sleep all morning! It's almost noon. You missed breakfast, and everyone is getting ready to go to Hogsmede. You did say you wanted to go with me right?" He hit her with the pillow again. "Hurry up, or we'll miss the sleds and have to walk there."  
  
Ginny turned over, slightly annoyed, and VERY tired. "It can't be morning. I just fell asleep. I.." She stopped and blinked at the light pouring in the room. "What the fuck?" She stared up at Harry's shaking figure, confused as hell.  
  
"Are you sure no one gave you some sort of sleeping potion?" Harry gasped through his laughter.  
  
Ginny frowned and yanked her pillow from behind her head, swatting at him. His seeker reflexes kicked in and he darted away from the pillow.  
  
"Isn't there some rule against boys being in the girl's dorm? I think I should take points away from your house Potter!" Ginny was now laughing, which made her head hurt even more, but she ignored it.  
  
"You can't take points away from another Prefect Weasely! Besides, the only reason I'm in here is because Hermione is still freaked out. She didn't like the way you looked at her the other day."  
  
Ginny's laughter deepened. "Where's that Gryffindor bravery?"  
  
Harry started to sober up a bit and began to shake his head at her, still smiling. "I don't think even Godric himself would be able to stand up to your temper, Gin."  
  
Ginny's body kept shaking with her laughter as she fell back on her bed. "Gods I'm tired!! I must have been in too deep a sleep."  
  
Suddenly Ginny heard a voice in her head. 'It's coming'. Her face palled a bit and she stopped laughing and stared at the red canopy above her.  
  
"Are you ok Gin?"  
  
Ginny glanced over at Harry who looked confused at her sudden mood swing.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Now, get out so I can get dressed to go."  
  
Harry smiled faintly and walked out the door, closing it behind him. Ginny released a deep sigh when the door closed.  
  
'This is going to be one hell of a long day.' She needed to go see Albus and tell him about her dream, but first, she really needed to get some Christmas presents since it was already Christmas Eve and she hadn't gotten anyone anything. Well, except Albus. She had sent her mom some money a couple of weeks ago so she could go get a bag of lemon drops from the muggle town by the Burrow. Her mom had been confused, since Ginny never had a taste for muggle candy, but had agreed to do it.  
  
'When I get back, I'll go talk to him.' She thought as she walked over to her dresser, pulling out a green jumper her mom had given her last Christmas and her winter robe.  
  
A/N: Don't forget to let me know what you think of it!! Thanks!!!! ~GodessAthena 


	26. Horizons

A/N: Hi all! I'm finally updating!! Woohoo!!! First, I'd like to say I'm sorry for the year delay, but I had cancer. Before anyone starts to get all mopy, let me just tell you that it changed my life. I was sick for several years, and now that it's gone, two months now, I've felt like a brand new person!! Life is GREAT!! Especially when we've got Harry Potter! Anywho! I hope you all enjoy the rest of the story! It's coming slowly, but surely. There's not much left, so with out further ado, here we go!! Don't forget to review, review, review!!! Blessed Be! GodessAthena  
  
"Ginny? Ginny? Hey Ginny!!" Ginny felt a nudge and almost fell out of her seat. She opened her eyes and looked around. "What?" She was so groggy. She had been talking with Parvati and Lavender at lunch, but had nodded off while Parvati discussed Divination with Lavender. The subject alone made Ginny drowsy, but it didn't help that she hadn't been sleeping very well.  
  
Christmas had come and gone, and school had started back up a few days earlier. Her dreams were becoming more and more disturbing. She kept battling against some unseen force and every time she lost. She'd wake up sweating and tangled in her sheets. She had told Albus about her dream Christmas Eve, but they both agreed there wasn't much they could do without really knowing what was coming.  
  
An ancient evil covers a lot of ground in the wizarding world. She had been spending hours in the library with Draco looking up ancient evil, but most were gone, and those that were still around were pretty nasty. Which, as you can imagine didn't make Ginny feel any better. Christmas was pretty good though. Draco had given Ginny a beautiful eight carat Garnet gemstone necklace for protection and strength. He was really worried about her. It was odd how he changed with her. He was so kind and loving, yet with others he could be so cruel and hard. She loved it. He's a bad boy with a heart. Who wouldn't love that?  
  
She looked over to the Slytherin table and spotted two gray eyes staring at her over the hall. She smiled and stared back into the stony pools. He looked like a perfect statue, only his eyes gave him away. "Who ya staring at?" Ginny broke her gaze to turn and look at Harry. "Hi Harry!." Lavender had fallen head over heals for Harry at the ball, but Harry didn't seem to feel the same. He smiled weakly at her, "Hey Lavender, what's up?" She blushed a bit and giggled slightly. "nothing, just discussing Divination." "Oh." Harry turned from her and back to Ginny. "So, what'chya looking at." Ginny smiled, "Nothin' much." Harry looked over at Draco and his eyes narrowed a bit. Ginny tried not follow his stare. "What's wrong?"  
  
Across the hall Draco watch Potter walk over and take a seat next to Ginny he whispered something into her ear which took her gaze away from him. Draco glared as he watched them talk. He noticed the Lavender girl try to get a word in and saw Potter brush her off for Ginny. Suddenly Potter looked up at him and glared.  
  
Damn Potter. His eyes stayed with Draco for a moment before going back to Ginny. Draco didn't like it. Not one bit. Potter never liked Draco and the feeling was mutual, but he still couldn't shake the bad feeling he got. It seemed to be getting worse, but he couldn't figure why. It seemed, at first that he was just jealous. Makes sense, but the feeling had gone far beyond jealousy and mutual hatred. He was uneasy, and he NEVER got uneasy. Ginny seemed to bring that out in him, a lot lately. 


	27. Darkness Rises

A/N: Hey all! I pumped out the last chappy pretty slowly, but after reading all those reviews, I felt the need to finish this story up! Yay!!! My muse had left me for a long while, but I'm back and well, so lets get this pony show on the road!! I also want to answer some questions and remarks. First, Ginny feels comfortable with Harry cause from her point of view, as with all views, she is somewhat blind and short sided. People only see what they want to see and Ginny sees a kind hearted boy who is only worried about her well being. She was a little uncomfortable at first, but Harry hadn't been problematic before or since then, so why worry? Second, this story is mainly about Ginny, not Draco, so to all who love Draco I completely sympathize since I find him irresistible, but Ginny's the main character! Ok, now on with the show!! Enjoy and review!!!!! GodessAthena  
  
The Gryffindor common room was swarming with people later that night. Ginny was sitting in front of the fire trying to finish her eight foot parchment for Professor Snape. He just loved to pile on the homework. Her meetings with Albus and Minerva were called off for the next week due to the intensive homework regiment. The holidays were great, but for some reason the professors always felt the need to make up for lost time.  
  
She sighed and put her quill down to stare at the fire. She was on foot number seven and counting, but her hand was starting to feel numb. As she gazed into the flames she began to grow tired. Through the misty waters drawing up in her eyes she swore she saw a face, an ugly face. It looked angry and she could have sworn it was looking at her. She jerked and blinked for a moment, then looked back into the fire. The face had disappeared. Was she dreaming? That couldn't have been real, could it?  
  
"Hey, um, Ginny?" She jumped again and looked up to see Hermione standing next to her. "Yeah?" Ginny rubbed her eyes to relieve herself totally of the mist that had formed over them. "I, I just wanted to see if you wanted to take a walk, down by the river?" Ginny was dumbstruck for a moment. It was eleven o'clock at night and the Head Girl, stickler for the rules, was asking her to take a midnight stroll down by the very dark and very dangerous lake. Sounded good to her. Snape would just have to live with an almost done essay, she knew she could; even if it meant detention for a week with Filtch. "Sure Hermione. I'd love to get away from this essay on the healing qualities of pig snot." Hermione's face lit up. "Great!"  
  
The lake was dark and murky, as usual. Ginny tried not to stare as they passed by her and Draco's tree. She wondered what he was up to right now. "So, I wanted to talk to you, away from everyone else." Ginny's attention was ripped away from her love and brought back to Hermione. She grimaced a bit. She was beginning to rethink her decision to take a walk, she had just wanted to get out, she hadn't actually thought of the consequences. "Go on, I'm all ears." Hermione gave her a weak smile before looking down at the ground. "I've been avoiding you Ginny, and I wanted to say I'm sorry." Ginny choked down the hilarity. She definitely didn't need to apologize for leaving her alone. Ginny hadn't thought twice about it. Hermione looked up at her. "There's something going on with you Ginny, and I respect you don't want to tell us about it, but we're worried. I'm worried." Ginny kept her face a steely blank, but felt the fire begin to burn within. Something she hadn't felt in several weeks now. "I've seen you come out here several times with Draco, I've never followed you," she added quickly, fearing Ginny's temper. "I just want to make sure you know what you're doing. I don't want to see you get hurt." 'Funny', Ginny thought, 'I was just thinking the exact opposite of you. She stopped and stared at Hermione, trying to decide whether to yell, or calmly diffuse the situation and leave. "Hermione, I understand you issues with Draco, but you don't even know him," she put her finger up to stop Hermione from piping in. "Cause if you did, you wouldn't be asking me stupid questions. Why didn't you freak out over Seamus, huh? I'll tell you why, because you know him. The only thing you see in Draco is the woman using, world hating Malfoy, but not everyone is what they seem to be, or want to appear to be." When she finished she heard her words ringing in her ears. Her stomach began to flip. Mr. Ollivander's words. True for so many. Her hands began to sweat. There was something deeper about them. She could feel it. She could feel something she hadn't felt before. A presence. An evil presence. It was covering the school in a blanket. "Ginny? Ginny are you alright." Her face had gone pale and she began to look around wildly. Hermione began to become a bit frantic as well. Her head was twisting around. "What is it Ginny?" Ginny grabbed Hermione by the arm and began to pull her towards the castle. "We need to get to the headmaster, right away!" 


	28. Irritating Changes

A/N: Please Review!!! GodessAthena  
  
"Ginny? What's going on? Why do we have to see Professor Dumbledore? What happened out there? Did you see something?" Hermione's questions flowed from her lips at a hundred miles an hour the entire way to Albus' office. Ginny just kept running, ignoring her questions until they reached the gargoyle entrance to the headmaster's office. "Ginny!! Why wont you answer me?!?" Ginny turned to Hermione before saying the password.  
  
"Herm, you wanted answers, now you're going to get them." She turned away solemnly to the gargoyle. "Gobstoppers!" Then she turned back to the girl while the staircase opened. "But I'm warning you now, you probably wont like what you're about to hear." Her voice was grave and filled with sincerity.  
  
As they ascended the stair case she couldn't help but wonder at how motherly she suddenly felt towards Hermione. The girl was a year older, but she felt older, wiser, almost as though she had to protect her at all costs. Behind her Hermione was quiet and Ginny knew she had to be confused as hell. As the stairs came to the Headmasters room they were greeted by a grave headmaster awaiting them behind his desk.  
  
"Welcome ladies, please take a seat. I've been waiting for you." Ginny wasn't surprised in the least. Albus always seemed to know when important things were going on in his castle. "Tell me, what has happened?" It was more of an order than a question, but she would gladly answer it.  
  
Ginny looked over at Hermione and gave her a faint smile. She felt kind of sad for the girl. She would have told her to go back to the dorm, but there would be too many questions that would be better answered if she was just there to witness it herself. "We were taking a walk by the lake, talking, when something happened." She sensed Hermione's body stiffen next to her. Being out on the grounds after dark was strictly against the rules and she was probably not prepared for her candid attitude with Albus. If there was one thing Ginny had come to know over the years, especially the last few months, was how imperative it was to be up front and honest with him.  
  
Ginny continued the story and as she spoke she sensed Albus stiffening a bit. He seemed uncomfortable. To most people he would seem calm, cool and collective, but she had spent mass qualities of time with this man. She'd come to see him as a sort of surrogate grandfather and knew him like many people did not.  
  
"Well, I do not have to tell you that this is not good. It may have been only a feeling, but one might find that feeling is just as important, sometimes more, than sight." He looked over at Hermione and smiled reassuringly at her confused and bewildered face. Probably knowing it would only get more unreal for her by the minute. "Have you told Miss. Granger anything?" He turned his attention back to Ginny who shook her head. "Well, I would think now would be as good a time as any, but it is your choice."  
  
Ginny gave him a knowing smile. Her choice? Yeah right. That was Albus' all too not subtle way of saying tell her now or face the consequences later. Ginny had tried to prepare herself for this moment on the run up to the office, hell for the whole of the past year, but now the time was actually here. Her stomach did it's on thousandth flip of the past hour and she swallowed quietly thinking of a calming spell. Her nerves loosened up, but her stomach still felt tight. She turned to face Hermione in her seat. "Right, now, where do I start? Um..."  
  
Albus broke in, "Perhaps it would be easier if I fill her in on some of the details?" Ginny looked at him and smiled sheepishly. He probably wanted to get a move on with it. Important things were happening and they didn't have time for pauses and shyness.  
  
"That'd be great!" Ginny giggled slightly at the sound of her own voice that was meant to come out normally, but with her joy of being spared breaking the news was over excited and way too loud. She heard several of the paintings gripping about the hour and manners, but they went ignored by the three who were actually alive and had things to do.  
  
"Well, Miss Granger, our Miss. Weasley here is a very powerful witch." Hermione was looking back and forth from Albus to Ginny and back, more confused now than ever.  
  
'She's probably going to be highly upset when she realizes she can't hold a candle up to me.' Ginny thought with bitter joy and amusement.  
  
Her thoughts were drowned out as Albus continued. "As you are aware of Danu, then you might also be aware of the prophecy she made before her death?"Ginny watched practically dumbstruck as Hermione silently shook her poor confused head no. "Well, it is little known," No doubt he was trying to make her feel better, "but she had a wand made, the very wand Miss. Weasely has. Shortly before her death she gave the wand to a man named Ollivander and told him to hold on to it for she would return." Hermione's eyes lit up. She obviously knew where the story was going. "Miss. Weasely here is her reincarnation."  
  
He paused to let it sink in. Her mouth dropped as she turned, totally in awe at Ginny. "What? Is that true Ginny?" Ginny smiled at her, but she really wanted to laugh. Like Albus would lie? Ha! She nodded. "Wow Ginny! I had no idea."  
  
'Of course not, you twit how could you?' Ginny was feeling better by the second; she could tell because she was getting her sarcastic self back.  
  
"As you can imagine she is very powerful. While the impact of this may stun you, you must keep in mind that her powers far exceed any known wizard or witch since Danu herself. With this comes several aspects and powers many, including myself, do not have." He paused again, knowing this too would most likely need to sink in with the stunned Hermione.  
  
Her eyes were wide and in awe, staring straight at Ginny. It made Ginny feel damn uncomfortable. She much preferred the fear she had seen in her the days before Christmas. At least that was because of something Ginny had done and not because of who she was. She had no control over who she was, but she could control fear.  
  
Albus started up again with the debriefing. "There are many things about her powers we do not fully know, let alone understand. As her powers far exceed mine, there is only so far I can take her."  
  
Ginny decided now would be a good time for her to take up the slack. "He's been helping me train myself. That's where I've been on week nights." She could see the understanding dawning on Hermione's face as all the pieces began to fall in place. Hermione nodded her head letting Ginny know that she did now, indeed, understood what she had seen as the mystery of the year.  
  
Ginny and Albus became silent for a second, allowing Hermione to ask any questions or say something in response, which she gladly did. "So, what does all this mean? Why now? Why have you, I mean why the reincarnation? And what exactly happened tonight?" For being unbelievably confused and shocked Hermione spoke quite clearly and calmly.  
  
Ginny and Albus' smiles were both knowing and almost identical. "I don't know how many times I've asked myself those very same questions, and neither of us knows any clear answers," Ginny stated.  
  
Albus began to explain, the best he could to Hermione. "As far as we can tell with the evidence we have, which isn't much, there is something out there. Something is coming, according to Ginny's dreams."  
  
Hermione's confusion only deepened. "Something is coming? What is coming?"  
  
Ginny smiled a kind of sad smile. "We don't know. All I can tell you is that it's ancient and evil. I spent most of the holiday in the library with Draco looking for some answers, but there are way too many ancient things out there to narrow it down."  
  
Hermione frowned at the mention of Draco. Perhaps she also felt left out. After all, she is the best researcher in the school. Damn book worm. "So, do you think you felt that evil tonight?" Ginny frowned, thinking the question she had asked herself several times, not really knowing the answer.  
  
"Well, I'm not really sure, but I know one thing, I felt evil, pure evil, and I still do. I don't really know how to explain it, or even why, but it's there."  
  
"I think the important aspect here is what you said that triggered the feeling." Albus broke in.  
  
Ginny looked from Hermione to him, still frowning. "Yes, yes I agree. People are not what they appear to be, or want to appear to be. Something like that anyway."  
  
"What does that mean to you?" Hermione asked, kicking into inspector mode.  
  
"Well, when I went to Ollivander's he told me the same thing. It does seem odd that I repeated it, but it's a good piece of advice. I'm sure he wasn't warning me, I think he was talking about me." Ginny looked down at her hands uncontrollably and blushed a bit.  
  
Hermione looked over at Albus. "Is there anything to do about this? Try to find the evil?"  
  
Albus nodded his head. "I will try a locator spell, but it does not work all the time. I will try though." With that he stood up and motioned them to the door. "I think for now you two should go to bed." And to Hermione he added while gazing at her over his half moon spectacles, "For now I think you keep this to yourself Miss. Granger." It was a simple warning, but Hermione would never defy him with something this important. They said their goodbyes and departed to their dorm. 


	29. Alert

A/N: Let me know how you liked this chapter. I didn't much care for it, but it was a must, so PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks to those who already have!! GodessAthena  
  
Ginny had spent most of the night explaining to Hermione about her powers. She had shown her several things and Hermione was dumbstruck. It was around three a.m. before Ginny could get to sleep. Her thoughts had been filled with evil and uncertainty as she drifted off into sleep. Her only solace was Albus' promise to try and find whatever it was. She only hopped he could.  
  
Ginny opened her eyes and found herself back in green rolling fields of Ireland. She looked around frantically for her former self, but only saw grass as far as the eye could see. Her shoulder slumped slightly. She had actually been looking forward to coming back here again. She wanted answers and she felt the only way to get them were through Danu.  
  
She sighed, sat down and started picking at the grass near her knee. Her red flannel night gown was brilliantly bright in contrast with the lush, dark green fields. She heard the crunching of foliage behind her that caused her to jump up and spin around. Her heart was thumping. When she saw the white gauzy dress and bright flaming hair her heart began to slow and warm. It was like the feeling she got as a child when her mother would hold her tight in her arms after waking from a nightmare.  
  
Danu's face beamed warmly at her. "Hello." Her voice danced in Ginny's ears. She was so happy to see this woman. She found that she missed her, deeply.  
  
"Hi." Ginny responded. She couldn't keep the smile off her face.  
  
"You have come back."  
  
Ginny's smile faltered a bit. "Didn't you bring me here?"  
  
The woman's musical laughter ran out through the fields. "I do not control you. Your presence here is totally of your own doing. You come to me for answers."  
  
Ginny nodded. "But how did I bring myself here?"  
  
"You have been searching yourself, and I am you. I am what you have been looking for." The woman walked past Ginny and continued down the hill.  
  
Ginny turned to walk beside her. "Actually, I was wondering about what was coming."  
  
Danu looked at her, but kept walking. "You need to know everything and the only way for that to happen is for you to find me within yourself."  
  
Ginny looked out over the valley ahead. "But how? How do I find you?"  
  
Danu stopped walking and Ginny turned around to face her. She reached out and put a light hand above Ginny's heart. Ginny's body filled with deeper warmth and her skin began to tingle. "I am here, within you. You must find a way to reach it. You must before it is too late." He voice became grave and earnest.  
  
Ginny swallowed hard. "How long do I have? How long until it is here."  
  
"You know the answer." Ginny looked down suddenly depressed and scared beyond belief.  
  
"It's already here isn't it?"  
  
Danu nodded. "It has been here."  
  
"For how long? How long has it been? Why didn't I notice it before?"  
  
"The monster has been at Hogwarts since before we last spoke."  
  
Ginny became irate. 'Since before we last spoke?!?!' Ginny began to yell at her former self, "How could you! How could you lie to me?!!!? To yourself?!?!!!" She was up in the other woman's face, only centimeters away. She could feel her face and her eyes burning with intense anger.  
  
The woman smiled in response to her outbreak. "It has been at Hogwarts, but it only had its foot in the door. Now it has totally gained control. It is here and must be destroyed or everyone you ever loved or will love will be destroyed. Death will reign upon the world like hellfire. The only person who can stop it is you and you alone."  
  
Ginny's eyes were burning with fear and outrage at the cryptic woman before her. "This is it! No more cryptic messages from beyond! I need to know what is going on. What is this thing? What do you mean by 'foothold'?!"  
  
The angel like woman sighed and turned to sit down. "As you wish."  
  
"Thank the Gods!" Ginny muttered as she took a seat next to the woman.  
  
"It calls itself Extirpar. It is powerful and filled with hate. It can control beings that have death in their hearts and in their minds. There is no way to block it, or even know it has power over you. Its destructive power has sunk whole continents and, as its name entails, has eradicated whole species." Ginny's fear was now hitting a fever pitch. "When I was a child its very name made people shudder or scream. The beings of earth, both good and bad, lived in fear everyday. I was different. For me it incited rage. I was angry at it for having so much control over people's lives, so I made it my life's work to seek out all the knowledge and power I could in order to stop it. When it came to Ireland, it meant to destroy my people and feed off our land until it too was destroyed. We battled for weeks, but I could not destroy it. I locked it away in an underwater cave. There it lay for centuries, but I knew its powers were too great to stay there forever, so I devised a way to bring myself back when the time came. I knew then, as I know now, that the only way to destroy it would be to double my strength to equal that of its own. So, I became another with a soul of her own, but identical to mine."  
  
She paused and watched Ginny's reactions. Her face was pale. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had always figured reincarnation was a sort of natural thing, not some spell. She marveled at the strength that something like that would take to pull off.  
  
Her description of the Extirpar was bleak as hell and made Ginny want to shit her pants. If Danu couldn't destroy it then, how could she be so sure that she could destroy it now, even with double the strength?  
  
Ginny's head was spinning with questions and fears, but she could only manage to sputter one question out. "What do I do?"  
  
The older woman smiled and took Ginny's hands in her own. Ginny's fears and uncertainties instantly vanished as her heart once again filled with warmth and love. "I, you, together, as one it will be done. You must search for me Ginny. Find me. Find yourself. Only as one can it be destroyed."  
  
She leaned over and kissed Ginny on the cheek. Ginny closed her eyes and felt like her soul was on fire. "You have a fortnight before the massacre begins."  
  
Ginny jumped totally out of her bed. The sheets were on the floor and the sun was pouring into her room. She looked around frantically, but saw no one. The clock read eight thirty. She was thirty minutes late for potions, but Snape would have to deal. She HAD to go see Albus, and there was no time for changing. 


	30. What's Happening?

Draco had been waiting all morning for Ginny to enter the Great Hall, but by the end of breakfast there was no sign of her. He was getting more and more worried by the second. He had noticed that even her friends seemed worried. He wanted to go over and ask them if they knew where she was, but even though Ginny said her friends liked him, he wasn't too sure. He noticed the trio of doom was talking vividly.  
  
Granger seemed to be relating some sort of story to Potter and the Weasel, and all three of them seemed to be looking over at the Great hall doors just as much as he was. This didn't help his nerves either. When it was announced that breakfast was over he jumped out of his chair and left his empty plate and 'friends' behind.  
  
He was the first one out of the hall and was on his was to the Headmaster's office when he ran into Parkinson. More correctly, she ran into him. Her hands grabbed at his chest.  
  
"Oh Drackie, where are you running off to? I hope you're not going to meet up with that Weasely girl."  
  
He glared down at her as he ripped her nasty little claws off his robes. "What I do is my own business, and you will do well to remember that Parkinson!" his fear was instantly turned into rage at the very sight of her, and the fact that she was touching him definitely didn't help. "And might I add that if you touch me again, you will NEVER touch anything else!!!"  
  
The ugly pest's face looked hurt which brought pleasure to him, making him smirk. She put her hands protectively behind her back. "I'm just worried about you Drackie. You've been spending so much time with her, and I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into." Her voice was whiny and penetrated Draco's skull like a jackhammer.  
  
"You will call me Malfoy and I do what I want, now leave me or you will get hurt!" They were drawing a crowd of students who were supposed to be heading to class. Draco turned and looked around him at all the enrapt faces. "What are you staring at?"  
  
"Don't you see what she's doing to you? She's making you crazy!" Pansy was now flanked by Balustrade's fat as.  
  
Draco drew his wand and pointed it at her. "No, I believe that job is already taken by you and your pug friend!!"  
  
The crowd started murmuring giggles were heard around him. No doubt they were trying to figure out what the hell was going on. As Pansy was about to open her mouth his curse hit her. Hr eyes filled with fear as she found her lips fused together.  
  
"I told you to shut the hell up!! You need to learn to listen you ugly little slut!!!!" His voice was booming through the hall drawling out the gasps and shrieks.  
  
Suddenly there was laughter and applause all around him. No one like Pansy, even her pug friend was giggling which drew nasty glares from Pansy.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!" 'Shit' Draco thought as the old crow's voice screeched above the crowed. McGonagall strikes again. "Mr. Malfoy, that is quiet enough!!" She seemed extremely angry. She looked over at Pansy and shook her head. "You are not getting out of this one Mr. Malfoy. Potter?"  
  
Draco turned and saw the terrible trio up front and center in the crowd; they seemed to be enjoying the show as well. As his name was called Potter stepped forward.  
  
"Yes ma'am?"  
  
"Take Mr. Malfoy here to Professor Dumbledore and make sure he goes."  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
"I was going there anyways, I don't need a supervisor."  
  
McGonagall looked skeptically at him, "Still I feel better sending someone with you to make sure you do, indeed go where you're told."  
  
"Fine." Draco spit out angrily, and he turned away. "Try to keep up Potter!"  
  
Behind him he heard McGonagall trying to calm Pansy down. "It's ok Miss Parkinson, come with me to the infirmary. The rest of you, get to class!"  
  
Draco smirked at the thought of his curse. Why would anyone want to reverse it? To most it would be a welcomed change. They had walked in silence until they were just in front of the Gargoyle. Suddenly Potter grabbed Draco and through him against the wall.  
  
Draco had to fight to keep his surprise from showing. "Get your hands off of me Potter." He spit the name out causing mucus to fly over Potter's face. He didn't even flinch. Draco looked into his eyes and was even more surprised at what he saw. They reminded him of his father's.  
  
"Stay away from her!"  
  
"What are you talking about? Have you totally lost it? I always knew it would happen one day." He cringed as Potter pressed him harder against the wall. 'Was he always this strong?'  
  
"Stay away from her, or die!"  
  
Draco's eyes widened. He couldn't help it, but he did manage to let out a laugh. "Are you going to murder me Potter? I knew you off your rocker, but isn't this just a bit much?"  
  
He let out a cough as he felt Potter's hand around his throat tighten. "I will kill you and don't you forget it!"  
  
With that Potter dropped him and he crumpled on the floor. Draco watched Potter walk away and turn the corner. 'What the fuck was that?' Draco asked himself. 'Gods, Potter must have it bad for Ginny.' 


	31. Things to Come

A/N: Hey all! I would just like to announce that I have finished the story and I will be updateing on a regular schedual!! WOOHOO!! Now I can start work on another!! Yay!! Can I get yay!! YAY!! Ok, enough of that. This chapter starts out with Ginny's POV and then switches to Draco's POV. Alright on we go!! Don't forget to review!! GodessAthena  
  
Ginny ran through the empty halls, her bare feet slapped against the hard floors and echoed around her. When she reached the gargoyle she quickly yelled the password and continued to hall ass up the appearing staircase.  
  
When she reached the top she was panting and had a hard stitch in her side. She came to an abrupt halt when she saw Draco sitting in front of Albus. She cocked her eyebrows somewhat perplexed at his presence.  
  
They both turned to her with the same look she probably had on her face. She figured he must have done something to someone and decided there was no time for questions. She headed forward. "Albus," she spoke his first name before she could stop herself, "There's a problem." She smiled at Draco and said, "Hi." Draco sat back in his chair and waited for her to continue.  
  
"Have you found it?", Albus inquired.  
  
Ginny shook her head as she continued, not even taking the time to sit. "No, but I had another dream. I talked to Danu, for a long time, and she told me several things, the most important being that the creature is here at Hogwarts! It's been here the entire time! I don't know how, all she said was that it had its foot in the door and that it had the power to control people." Ginny rambled on, trying to remember everything her former self had said.  
  
"Extirpar? Was that what she called the evil?" Albus asked Ginny, grave and concerned.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure of it, and we only have a fortnight, two weeks until people start dying." Ginny was shaking. She was having a hard time controlling her anxiety and her calming spells weren't working worth a damn.  
  
Draco had been listening to her and he noticed the more she talked the more she shook. This dream had really shaken her up, and who wouldn't be? This was bad news. Very bad news.  
  
They knew what they were up against, but it seemed like too much for a young girl. He began to find himself getting angry with this Danu person. How could she expect Ginny to deal with all this? How could anyone expect her deal with this? He wanted to hold her, hug her, let her know he was there for her, but he didn't want to in front of Dumbledore.  
  
As her story proceeded, her shaking got worse. He couldn't help it anymore; as she came to the end of her story Draco got up and wrapped her in his arms. It must have broken her because she began to cry. He had only seen her like this once before and he hated it. It made his heart ache like nothing else.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and went to a shelf and picked a book up. He looked through it for a second and came to sit back down. "Yes, then, here we go."  
  
Ginny's tears became a trickle as she looked back up at Dumbledore and regained her composer. However, much to Draco's delight, she did not back away from him. She just felt so damn good in his arms; he never wanted to let her go.  
  
"Ah, I thought I had heard of it before." He showed Draco and Ginny a picture in a very old and very tattered book. "Nicknamed the darkness, or the great evil by the ancients. It devours the earth and everything in its path. It is said to have been defeated by the great light, we can suppose they are referring to Danu. It was sent to a cave in the ice lands of Siberia and was said to one day return from its prison to wreak vengeance on the one who locked it away."  
  
Draco's face dropped. Ginny moved towards the desk and took the outstretched book from Dumbledore. Her face looked like a pale stone, her eyes filled with anxiety. Draco looked down at the picture as Ginny showed it to him. There was no sign of the creature, only the picture of a very dark and frightening looking cave. ] Ginny gave the book back to the headmaster and took Draco's hand. He gave it a hearty squeeze. "So, this thing is after me, isn't it?" Ginny's voice sounded squeaky and filled with fear.  
  
Draco just wanted to kiss her and make it go away. "Well," he started, "this thing is said to control people, and the Danu woman told Ginny it was already here, in fact has been here, so could it be someone here? A teacher or student maybe?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "Yes, I'm afraid that is the most likely scenario."  
  
"Then who could it be?" Ginny asked sounding more posed and calm than before.  
  
"I'm afraid I do not have an answer. I preformed the locating spell last night, but did not find a thing."  
  
It seemed to Draco that Ginny had somehow foreseen this because this seemingly bad news didn't phase her one bit. "Ok, so I need to get to work. We can't tell anyone anything."  
  
She looked up at Draco and he nodded, "Of course, mums the word." She smiled up at him and he filled with warmth. 'Gods she's gorgeous!'  
  
"I'm not to sure what to do about 'finding my inner self'." She was looking back at Dumbledore awaiting an answer. The old man paused for a moment thinking about what to do.  
  
"Meditation would most likely be the best course of action here. I will alert Mr. Firenz about the situation. I think it is safe to say he will not be under the control of the Extirpar since centaurs are immune to mind control."  
  
Ginny nodded in agreement. They discussed further arrangements for Ginny to miss her classes for the next two weeks. They decided to tell everyone she was having 'personal problems' and needed time off.  
  
Draco wondered if Snape would take that explanation lightly and he decided probably not, but either way it didn't matter. Ginny had more important things to worry about.  
  
After much more talk Ginny and Draco were excused from classes for the afternoon. Both decided to take some time and sit by their favorite tree together. It was out of the way and they were almost guaranteed not to be disturbed.  
  
Draco walked with Ginny hand in hand through the filling halls. Classes had just let out and people stared and murmured as the couple walked by. They had both seemed to make a silent agreement that whatever anyone else might think or do, it didn't matter now. They only had so much time left until Ginny's battle, which, although they hopped would go there way, could end terribly.  
  
Draco, for his part felt proud to have this young woman at his side. Deep down he felt she would win, would conquer the evil. She was the one he had been waiting for. The strong woman who could stand on her own, who MUST stand on her own. However, until that time Draco would be with her. He wanted nothing more and something that before seemed more important than anything, his reputation, would just have to take a back seat. 


	32. Love and Light

Ginny and Draco spent the entire afternoon and evening out at their tree snogging and holding each other. Ginny had never felt as at home as she did in Draco's arms. She found herself wishing it would never end, but thoughts of what to come were constantly creeping back into her mind.  
  
Draco was one of the few people she could trust and she was so glad for that gift. She knew, deep down, that he would always be there for her, no matter what. As the days past Ginny found herself more and more alone. Albus, Minerva, Firenze, and even Draco all agreed it would be best to keep clear of people as much as possible.  
  
She wasn't even allowed to talk to her brother. Her 'personal problems' had turned into a VERY contagious disease. She was sent to a private room in the infirmary where she spent her days.  
  
Firenze would come by in the evenings and she would spend her time 'getting to know herself'. She had always found Divination to be a horribly dull subject, but he made it interesting and somehow thrilling. She hadn't met too many centaurs but they were said to be very mean, and the stories her brother and Harry told her didn't make them sound too friendly. Firenz, however, was very kind. He was very aware of the problem and made sure to give her all the help she needed.  
  
Draco would visit her after Firenz had come and gone. It was always great. They would lay and hold each other in her bed. Madam Pomfrey hated it, but it wasn't her call. Albus allowed it, even encouraged Draco to visit Ginny.  
  
Ginny never felt pressured by Draco, even though they lay in bed together. She knew he wanted to make love, but Ginny wasn't like that. She loved the idea of sex and he turned her on beyond belief, but now was definitely not the time. She had to keep her mind as clear as possible and sex would only cloud her thoughts. She only had two days left and she desperately needed to complete her task.  
  
She was sitting on her bed with Firenze beside her. The room was filled with candles and Juniper berries to increase psychic powers. Ginny took a deep breath as she listened to Firenz' hypnotic voice. "Reach inside yourself; find what you're looking for."  
  
Ginny took another deep breathe. She started to feel dizzy, like she normally did. Her head began to swim, but as soon as it came, it left. Firenz had ceased to talk and Ginny felt a wave of sadness. It wasn't working. It was the same as all the other times. Nothing.  
  
Just when it seemed she had reached it, it went away. Ginny sighed, defeated and opened her eyes. What she saw, was not what she had expected. "Hello again." It was Danu and she was smiling.  
  
Ginny glanced around and was surprised to see that they were alone in her infirmary room together. Ginny smiled, exactly like Danu.  
  
"You've done it Ginny." Ginny laughed. It was a miracle. She didn't know how, but all her work finally paid off, it didn't matter to her why.  
  
"You're here." Ginny said happily.  
  
Danu nodded her head. "I am."  
  
"I brought you here!"  
  
"You did." They were both smiling ear to ear.  
  
"I almost can't believe it!" Ginny got up from her bed and walked toward the door where her 'old' self was standing.  
  
"I knew you could." Ginny reached out for her hands and there they stood facing each other for what seemed like forever. "It's time."  
  
Ginny nodded her head in agreement. "Time to get the show on the road."  
  
Danu nodded her head as Ginny had done. "As one." Danu whispered as they stepped toward each other.  
  
Ginny watched as they got closer together and right when it seemed their bodies were pressed tightly, Danu's body began to disappear into her. Ginny closed her eyes and threw her head back.  
  
The warmth she had been feeling became a flame. She could see her soul light up. She looked down and saw her body engulfed in fire. She felt her eyes burning and her skin tingled all over. It was the best feeling Ginny had ever felt. She was so happy.  
  
All of a sudden it was as though she was going through some sort of time tunnel extremely fast. She saw the past, all that had been before her; the life she had lived once upon a time so long ago. It was so real. She remembered... everything.  
  
The darkness and the light; the fear and the rage, but most of all, she felt the joy. It had been a good life, filled with sadness and heartache, but through everything there was joy.  
  
As she rushed forward she saw her own birth and her mother holding her; she saw the first time she ever rode a broom. Then she saw her brother, Ron, smiling at her from the Gryffindor table as the sorting hat placed her. She saw the Chamber of Secrets and Harry; she saw Draco and his sneering face turn into a smile of unbridled love.  
  
As the world rushed to a halt she saw it, the Extirpar. It was dark as night without form; just a mass. She felt it's evil. It began to change and take form. It wasn't a person, per say, more like a nightmare come to life. It had very large teeth and bright eyes that shimmered a very dark red, almost black. Ginny put her hand up to block herself, but as soon as it came, it went.  
  
The world suddenly came to the present and Ginny looked around her. She half expected to be flat on her back, but she was standing by the doorway, still lit up in a magical fire. She turned to Firenze who had a deep look of satisfaction. Ginny's voice was filled with magic and power as she spoke.  
  
"I must go." Her tutor bowed his head as the door flew open and Ginny glided out.  
  
As she floated down the dark corridors they lite up where she went. Ginny marveled at the colors she was seeing. Spells abound. She could see them. The place was full of magic. Some dark, but most were harmless. Gold was the most prominent color; protection spells cast to protect the inhabitants of Hogwarts.  
  
She was no longer afraid. She was powerful, more powerful than she had been in her previous life and it was time to put an end to this evil that had the audacity to think it could destroy her. She smiled at the thought.  
  
The Extirpar had never been a very intelligent creature. It might have been created in hell by the darkest creatures, but in her experience pure evil was almost always short sided and flawed unlike anything good in this world. Its strength came from the powers it was given.  
  
When she reached the gargoyle she spent no time in saying silly little passwords and wondered how she ever could have. She reached her hand out and waved the statue aside; then floated up the stairs and smiled as she reached the top.  
  
Albus was sitting behind his desk working on some papers. He looked up from them and his face brightened like she had only seen when Harry had killed Voldemort. "You've done it!" His voice was filled with pride.  
  
Ginny laughed at him and the room filled with music. "So it would appear." She glided towards him as he walked towards her. Her flames licked at him as he reached for her hands and grasped them. Ginny could feel his powerful magic flowing through her. She studied Albus. He was glowing white. Very unusual.  
  
She spoke her thoughts as they came to her. "You are so pure. Your aura is bright white, the color of truth, sincerity, and purity." She looked him over very well. "It's not tainted, all pure." She was in awe. She had never seen a pure white aura before, not even in her past life.  
  
Albus nodded as his smile widened. "Yes it is."  
  
"You know?" Ginny was somewhat surprised, not many can see aura, but, then again even she could never underestimate Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"I was told by a seer when I was only a child. She said it was rare. She also said I would do great things." He chuckled lightly, "Depending on who you talk to, they might not agree."  
  
Ginny laughed and the room filled with music once again. "I'm so glad to see you reach your goal." Ginny's attitude darkened slightly as she realized the time to get down to business was here. "I have seen it Albus. I remember it like it was yesterday. I also remember the battle. I will never forget it. I must find it before it begins to feed. I believe it has taken up lodging in the heart and mind of someone here."  
  
Ginny paused as her feet landed on the ground. Her fire went out, but her skin still glowed. She turned around and looked at the murmuring faces of the past Headmasters of Hogwarts.  
  
"I do not know who it is, but I will be able to tell as soon as I see them." She turned around to face Albus once again who was still beaming with pride and awe at what was before him. She shrugged it off. She no longer needed praise to know who she was. She had a boat load of inner strength now.  
  
"It is trying to get to me, but I will reach it first. I should go back to my dorm and try to find the creature's victim." Albus nodded his head. He was such a kind, wise man and she loved him for it. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for all your help Albus. I couldn't have done it without you."  
  
He smiled and she could have sworn he actually blushed. She giggled and heard bells. "Now, I must go and meet Draco before he reaches the infirmary and finds I'm not there." Ginny said her farewells and head back to the infirmary.  
  
She reached it just as Draco was reaching for the door. "Draco!" Draco turned to look at her and grunted as all the air was pushed out of him. Ginny had flung herself on him and squeezed the crap out of him.  
  
"Nice to see you too, love." His voice was deep and gruff. "You're glowing." Ginny looked up into his eyes and smiled warmly. She felt like a new woman, old and wise beyond her years, but she was still herself with Draco.  
  
His aura was red, much like her own. She didn't really know what to expect, but she should have known. He was full of strength and vitality, but she thought that maybe it would be purple or something somewhat sad like that. She should have known.  
  
"I did it Draco. I did it!" She was as giddy as a school girl, then again, she was a school girl. Draco hugged her tightly.  
  
"That's my girl!!" Ginny reached up a caught his lips with her own. She was filled with electricity as he tightened his hold and deepened the kiss. Her hand was a flame as it reached up to caress the back of his neck. It was a long time before they broke a part for air, but when they did Draco looked down and then around himself. When he gazed back into her eyes, he reminded Ginny of a little boy at Christmas.  
  
They were both floating and both engulfed in magical flames. She smiled up at him and he held her close. "You are the most wonderful woman I have ever met." He whispered in a husky voice into her ear. "I love you."  
  
Ginny's spine tingled with joy. She kissed him again before replying, "I love you too Draco Malfoy." The rest of the night was spent in a tangle of lust, love, and sheets. Ginny had decided that a couple more hours in the infirmary wouldn't hurt nothing. 


	33. Where are You?

A/N: Two chapters left!!! I hope you've all enjoyed it! I know I have. Thanks for the reviews!! Keep 'em coming!! GodessAthena  
  
Ginny woke up the next morning in her bed at the Gryffindor Dorm. She smiled as the sun spilled in. The world was alight with colors; Ginny loved it. She remembered the night before causing her heart warmed and her smile deepened. It had been filled with magic, both literal and figuratively.  
  
Suddenly reality hit her and she remembered she had a job to do. She needed to find the Extirpar. After dressing Ginny headed off towards the Great Hall for breakfast. She had talked with Draco the night before about eating together, but both agreed to take baby steps. Although neither cared about what others would think, there were way too many fights that would take place, and right now that was NOT what Ginny needed.  
  
However, that's exactly what she got when she opened the doors. There, on the far side of the Hall, was Draco, Hermione and her brother. Ron had his wand out and looked poised to strike. Draco, for his part looked like he was trying to hold himself back. His face was cool and calm and Ginny noticed the absence of wand.  
  
'He's so good!' Ginny thought. He was probably worried that if he hexed her brother she would be pissed, quiet the contrary. Ron deserved a good ass kicking. He hadn't talked to her for over a month. Hell, he didn't even get Ginny a Christmas present. Harry had told her he just needed time, but Gods! How much time did the boy need?  
  
When Ron raised his wand, it flew out of his hand and into Ginny's. His face was dumbstruck and the crowd around him and Draco all gasped as they watched it fly into Ginny's hand. She wondered how many people actually noticed the lack of spell or wand.  
  
As she walked up to Ron he turned around bewildered and even more pissed off. His anger only grew as he realized what had happened to his wand.  
  
"Ginny! How could you protect this rat!! Oh, don't give me that look Gin! I know what happened last night! The whole school knows thanks to this rat!!"  
  
Ginny looked him over calmly and then to Draco. Her cool exterior didn't exactly match her feelings, but she wasn't about to take anything on face value, not during troubled times like this. Ginny smiled at Draco and he smiled back. She turned back to Ron whose aura was a brilliant orange. 'Thank the Gods!' Ginny thought silently, thankful that Ron wasn't the creature. Its aura would no doubt be a very dark black, no matter who it took over.  
  
"What are you talking about Ron?"  
  
Ron started to turn violet. "What am I talking about?!?!? What am I talking about?!?!?" Ginny choked back a laugh at how Ron reminded her of a balloon just about to pop. "I'm talking about you and, and him!! Together!! Shagging!! Ginny, how could you!! How could you do this to your family? To your house??? His father was a deatheater for cripes sakes!!"  
  
"Ron, calm down, you're about to have an aneurysm. Besides, I don't know how many times I have to tell you to mind your own damned business."  
  
"Oh, please!! I was minding my own goddamn business! I let you go about and fuck up your own life and didn't say one fucking thing, but this morning was the last straw!! How could I keep to myself when he's blabbing about last night to everybody? He even shoved it in Harry's face this morning!!"  
  
Ginny looked over at Draco who seemed cool, but Ginny knew better. He was getting pissed. He probably REALLY hated the not so subtle reference to him being like his father. He stared at her as though he was trying to tell her something, like 'please believe in me'. She did, she believed in him and nothing would ever change that. She gazed back into Ron's eyes and realized that if this had happened a week ago she would have cursed him halfway to hell. Not today. Today she was in control of herself like never before.  
  
"Ronald, my dear brother." She paused and put her hand on the side of his face and thought of a calming spell. His breathing slowed and his face began to go to pink instead of purple. "Calm down. It doesn't really matter if people know. Besides I don't believe he would do something like that."  
  
Ron's face became red despite the calming spell. "You're telling me you believe this slime bucket over Harry? Harry is a good man! Besides the rest of the people here have heard the same thing! Has he got you under some sort of spell? I know you're supposed to be some reincarnation of some dead bitch, but that doesn't make you invincible you know!!!"  
  
"Ron!!" Hermione screeched at his side, tugging on his arm as soon as the words left his mouth.  
  
Ginny decided that the time for playing cool cucumber was over. This was just too much. She should have known that little nosey bitch couldn't keep a thing to herself. She forgot Ron for the moment and turned on the brunet. She was in her face in a second. "You stupid little bitch! Do you know what you have done?!?!? No!! No you don't because you're too stupid for that!! I have half a mind to teach you a lesson, but thankfully for you I don't have time or power to waste on you!!" Ginny's eyes flamed. Her body began to shimmer and several students, especially Hermione gasped as Ginny became a fireball.  
  
She turned back on her brother who had become a pasty white, satisfied with scaring the shit out of Hermione. "You say the other people here have heard the same thing? Well I don't think so!" She was running through the minds of the people around her. Legilimency was a very easy task for Ginny. "No one here actually heard Draco say a damn thing!!"  
  
Her heart froze as the answer dawned on her. She looked frantically around the Hall. Several teachers were yelling at them to get back to their seats. Snape was on his way over to the center of their group. She drowned out the voices looking for one person that should be there up front and center with his friends. Her fire had gone out and her nerves began to tingle. She looked over at Draco who must not have liked what he saw because he ran over to her and took her hand in his. "Get off her Malfoy!!"  
  
"Oh shut-up Weasel!!" Ginny heard Draco bark at her older brother.  
  
"What's going on here? Everyone get back to your seats! Mr. Malfoy is Mr. Weasely and Miss. Granger giving you problems?" Snape had finally made his way over.  
  
"Yes." Draco sputtered out as his gaze never left Ginny's. Snape eyed him and Ginny, but decided to take the chance to turn on two students he hated very much. The sounds of the Hall were drowned out as Draco guided Ginny through the crowd that parted like the red sea for Moses. Most were just too afraid to get in Ginny's way.  
  
Once they were outside Ginny grabbed Draco by both arms. "It's Harry!"  
  
Draco laughed at the insanity of it. "Harry? Are you sure, I mean he is an idiot, but evil?"  
  
Ginny nodded her head fervently. "It is. I know it." She began to count the facts out on her hand. "He started all the rumors this morning. Why would he do that? How would he know?"  
  
"First, how do you know it was him? And second, he could have been watching." Ginny shook his questions away.  
  
"You don't understand, Ron said Harry told him; well, I know it's not a good thing to do, but I performed a little Legilimency in there, and most people heard it from Harry. I knew you hadn't, but I wanted to know who did if you hadn't. I kind of suspected Pansy was the one spreading rumors, but when I saw that it was Harry, I knew. Plus, he would have had to of been watching, but, why? If Harry was himself he wouldn't do something like that!"  
  
She continued frantically with her list. "Plus there was this time in the bathroom when I was taking a bath and Harry was there." Draco's eyebrow shot up and he looked like he could kill, but Ginny ignored his jealousy and went on. "His explanation was totally whacked and his eyes, his eyes were different somehow. Not empty, but, I guess dark. I couldn't tell what it was."  
  
"Ok, pause, Harry went to see you in the tub and you didn't think anything of it? You still hung out with him?"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh come off it Draco! It's Harry. He said he was going to take a bath and I just happened to be there. And it's Harry!! What am I supposed to think?"  
  
Draco didn't say another word. She had a point Harry was a goody two shoes. He wouldn't do something like that. That's sounds like something he would have done, actually. Draco smirked inwardly at the thought.  
  
"Then he told me he saw me go with Albus late at night on his way to the kitchen, but the kitchen is on the other side of the dungeons!! Oh why didn't I think of it sooner?"  
  
Draco thought for a moment and remembered the threat Harry had made. "He also threatened to kill me if I went near you. I figured he was just jealous and had a hard on for you really bad or something."  
  
Ginny shook her head in disgust. "How could I be so blind?!? Come on!!" she grabbed Draco's hand and he was drug off behind her towards the Headmaster's office. 


	34. The Great Light

Going to find Dumbledore seemed like a good idea, but making it there was another story. Standing by the staircase up to the second floor, where Albus' office entrance was, stood Harry. Ginny skid to a halt in front of him. His eyes were black as night and so was his aura. Ginny stepped in front of Draco, instinctively protecting him.  
  
"My ,my Ginny. It's taken you long enough. I was beginning to think you'd be too stupid to figure it out. Seeing as how long it took you to, what were you calling it? Find yourself?" His voice had changed. It was scratchy and very deep. "You're a pathetic mortal, that's all you are. You're no God! Worshiped as one for centuries!! Ha!! How stupid humans can be!" He was filled with rage, but so was Ginny. She remembered what this thing had done to so many, and resented the way it thought of her species.  
  
She stood tall and proud, "Draco, leave."  
  
It was an order, and Draco never took order very well.  
  
"Ginny, I don't want to leave you with.."  
  
Ginny yelled at him with out tearing her eyes off what used to be Harry. "I said leave! I'm sorry, but I must do this alone!"  
  
Harry's black eyes turned to Draco as he began to back away. "You take orders from a mere woman?!?! You're weak!!!"  
  
Draco, still backing away spoke up defensively. "If she says go, I will. I know what you are and I know that if I stay here it will only keep Ginny's mind off you."  
  
The thing's evil smile crept over its face. The teeth were pointed and sharp. It seemed to look less and lees like Harry by the minute. "Not as dumb as you look."  
  
He began to walk towards Ginny and she backed up with it, trying her best to block it's view of Draco who was still backing away, himself. "But I still owe you! I warned you to stay away from this little bitch or I'd kill you. I think it's time to make good on that!!"  
  
Its hand flew up and pointed past Ginny to Draco, but Ginny responded faster and threw it back and into the staircase. "Run!!" Ginny yelled and without turning around she heard Draco's pounding footsteps moving quickly down the hall.  
  
Harry's eyes went back to Ginny. "Nice trick bitch!! Too bad for you they won't save you! I've got a very powerful host here. You might as well give up and let me drain your vessel now. I promise to make you scream!"  
  
Ginny's body was burning and she was now floating about a foot off the ground. She laughed at Harry. "You won't be in Harry for much longer."  
  
It' eyes burst into dark pools of blood red. "You will have to kill this vessel to remove me from it!!"  
  
Ginny shook her head at the thing controlling Harry. It was now on its feet and advancing on her. She reached out and held him with a very power freezing charm. His arms and legs began to shake as tried to break free. "Harry will live, but you will not."  
  
A shaky smile crept upon its face. She shuddered inwardly at the memory she had of the creature in its true form. Like this it was creepy, but one main difference was the size of its teeth. "You underestimate me Extirpar. You always have." She blinked and when she opened her eyes. The world was covered in flame and Ginny knew her eyes were on fire as well. "Evellere Extirpar!!!!!!" Her voice boomed through the school causing the whole castle rock and shake as the spell hit Harry.  
  
She watched as Harry screamed. Ginny felt horrible for him because she new extracting a demon from a person's body would not be a pleasant feeling, for either him or the demon. When the Extirpar was removed completely from the now lifeless body Ginny screamed, "Amovere!!", sending the creature outside. She couldn't kill it inside the castle without destroying the school.  
  
She glided quickly out to the Entrance hall in front of the Great hall. There was a line of teachers and students, including Draco, who where trying to break down the force field she had placed. She heard gasps as she neared them.  
  
"Is that Ginny Weasely?" People murdered around the hall. When she came upon Minerva, she told her where Harry was and to hurry, much longer without medical help and he could die.  
  
His screams no doubt threw the whole school into a panic. Some probably thought she had killed him. Minerva only nodded her head and Ginny did the same causing the force field to fall and several of the students pushing on it to fall forward. The crowd parted as Ginny went through, many actually jumped away from her they were so afraid, but she ignored them all. Some followed her to the doors that opened to the yards, but Ginny sealed the doors behind her. She didn't want anyone to get hurt, besides the Extirpar.  
  
Outside it looked as though a giant rain cloud was hovering over the lake, but Ginny knew better. She glanced about quickly to make sure no one was there, but no one was. They had all probably run inside to see what the commotion was. Ginny looked back up at the cloud as it descended upon her.  
  
She quickly performed a protection charm on herself as it surrounded her completely. Out of the mists two dark red eyes appeared accompanied by a mouth as big as the Quidditch field with jagged teeth the size of cars. It was all too familiar to Ginny.  
  
Its voice boomed around her like thunder. "Give up and I will spare this land. All I want is you!!!" Bells echoed though the mass as Ginny laughed at it. The Extirpar's grayness turned to pure black and made Ginny feel like she was in a black hole. She could feel it pressing in around her protective shield.  
  
"You lie."  
  
"You die!!!" The creature bellowed as it began to shock Ginny with magical thunderbolts. They were stronger than her shield and began to hit her. She was thrown around and a echoing laugh pounded through her head. The hits were quick, and every time Ginny tried to regain herself she was hit again, and again, and again.  
  
She was starting to loose consciousness. She tried to draw on her anger which usually gave her power, but couldn't. The icy hand of death felt like it was on her shoulder, but through the darkness a light came. It pierced the darkness in Ginny's mind.  
  
She saw them. Two twin girls with icy blond hair, curly, much like hers. They were running towards something. Ginny tried to concentrate on the image before her mind's eye. She heard a familiar voice ring out loud  
  
"Girls! Come here!! Come on!! That's my girls." It was Draco.  
  
Ginny's heart burst as he picked each little girl up and held one on each arm. They faced her smiling and waving. "You can do it love. We know you can." His face was lit up like she had never seen it. "Come on love, wake- up, you can do it baby!! For us!! He bounced the girls in his arms.  
  
"Yeah mum!! You can do it!!! We love you!!!" Ginny felt a tear trickle down her face. She had to kill this thing. She had to, for Draco, and those two little girls. Real or not, she had to. She reached out for them, but they disappeared.  
  
Her voice sounded around her and fire burst forth from her body and mouth, lighting the dark and blocking the lightening as she yelled, "DIE!!!!!!!"  
  
As the light from the fire spread over the darkness she heard an earth shattering bellow from the dieing creature. When the darkness and noise was gone Ginny stopped screaming and began to fall. She had been taken far into the sky by the creature and now she fell, unable to stop herself due to pure exhaustion. Her last thought was of the image of her 'family'.  
  
A/N: Did anyone pick up on why Harry wanted Draco out of the way? Because his love was the key to defeating it!! Please Review!!! 


	35. Freedom

Ginny woke up several days later in the infirmary. She felt like her body had been crushed, and then she remembered the Extirpar's hits causing her to moan. There was a rustling beside her. She turned her head slightly and saw Draco and only then realized he was holding her hand.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey!! Madame Pomfrey she's awake!!!" Ginny closed her eyes and moaned again at the loudness. She looked back up at Draco. He leaned over towards her and kissed her hand.  
  
Ginny winced, 'Gods even that hurts.'  
  
"I was so worried. The whole school is frantic. Between you and Potter it's been horrific here the past few days." His face was bright and most definitely the happiest she had ever seen it, then Ginny remembered the vision she had had of him and she realized it was the same look.  
  
"How is he?" She muttered, barely able to speak.  
  
"He's fine, still bed ridden," He pointed behind him. "But he woke up three days ago. Pretty shook up. Didn't know what the hell had happened. Dumbledore asked him the last thing he remembered and all he could think of was going to the bathroom on the train and bumping into you. Must have been with him ever since then."  
  
Ginny coughed as she began to speak, "Is, is it gone?" Her throat felt as though it had a third degree burn. She wondered if it did.  
  
"Don't try to talk love. You're burned pretty badly and your throat is healing the slowest. Dumbledore broke your seal just in time to see the fire coming out of your mouth and body. He also saw what remained of the creature before you kicked its evil ass back to hell." His voice sounded thrilled and prouder than she'd ever heard it. He sounded like a giddy little boy, which made her smile. Draco Malfoy, a giddy little boy?  
  
His hand tightened very slightly on hers as he continued speaking. "It's a good thing he broke that charm cause you fell pretty damn fast. I was out there with the half of the school who weren't interested in Potter. Dumbledore caught you with a spell just in time and promptly floated you up to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey was running back and forth between you and Potter, but she couldn't handle you too well. Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore were all chanting healing charms just in order to keep you breathing. Your whole body was burned up like you'd been thrown in a bucket of burning lamp oil. Inside and out, but it was worst in you throat." Draco was starting to choke up, but he continued as a very rare and quite possibly first ever tear rolled down his cheek. "It took four days just to re-grow your skin."  
  
Ginny closed her eyes and squeezed her lover's hand, wincing at the pain. No wonder she was so sore. "How long have I been here?" Ginny choked out.  
  
Draco's eyes were filled with water. He knew she was in horrible pain and it hurt him terribly. She knew deep down that he would have traded places with her in a second. "Twelve days and seven hours." She smiled weekly at him and he smiled back. "I've been so worried! I've been here during breaks and after classes until the morning, everyday." He chuckled morbidly as he looked at his chair and the blanket covering his legs. "You know, you never really appreciate a bed until you spend a week and a half sleeping in a chair."  
  
Ginny felt tears welling up, but tried her best to hold them back. Even a light little tear would probably cause her excruciating pain. Either way, she didn't want to find out.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey was pissed but Dumbledore and Snape told her to fuck off. Speaking of which, where is that hag?" Ginny smiled lightly at him. Good old Draco, how she loved him. "I'm going to find her. I'll be right back." Draco got up and ran towards the nurses office.  
  
Ginny looked over at Harry who appeared to be sleeping. Her heart skipped a beat until she focused on him properly and saw a pink aura surrounding him. It was truly gone. She stared at him for a long moment, and wondered what he had gone through. The spell must have been horrible, not to mention the torment the creature put him through; mind control can be a horrific experience.  
  
She turned and watched the nurse running towards her. "Go and alert the Headmaster."  
  
Draco gave Ginny a wink before running out of the room. Ginny turned towards Madam Pomfrey who began to ask her all sorts of questions. Ginny answered them all, telling her where the pain was, all over, and that she could indeed move. Ginny closed her eyes in relief when the nurse told her to keep still and speak as little as possible. She was so happy to be alive.  
  
A/N: Review!! Review!! Review!!! 


	36. A New Life

A/N: Alrighty! Here we are!! The last chapter!! I just want to thank all my reviewers for all the great reviews!! Even though the fic is over, I will always appreciate more feed back!! If you think I should write another fic, give me a yay!! Until then, see ya later!!! Enjoy!! GodessAthena  
  
Epilogue: "Mum!! Mum!!! Gwen won't share!!"  
  
Ginny laughed at her twin girls who were fighting over their new Firedbolt 5000 starter broom in the front yard of the new Malfoy mansion. It was a bright and cheery place filled with love. It reminded her much of the Palace Versailles that she had visited during her Graduation trip through Europe.  
  
Draco and Ginny had been married six years now and were both happier than ever. They got 'hitched' a year after Ginny graduated top of her class at Hogwarts. Now they were both Aurors and had two beautiful four year old twin girls. Both had platinum blond, very curly hair.  
  
The only way they could be told apart was their eyes. Gwen had gray eyes like her father and Jasmine had hazel eyes like her mother. She forced herself to frown at them as she reprimanded their behavior It was just so hard not to laugh at the cuteness of it all.  
  
"Now Gwen, let Jasmine have a ride!"  
  
"But mum, why can't you just get her one?!?" Ginny shook her head. Gwen was stubborn just like her parents.  
  
"We have bills to pay and we don't need to spend money on something that you both have several of already!"  
  
"But mum!!" Jasmine broke in. They had trapped her and were ganging up on their mother. "THIS is a Firebolt 5000!! It's the best out there!!!"  
  
Ginny sighed and looked her two girls over with a sympathetic eye. Good point, it was the best out there, but they had a trip to the Quidditch World Cup coming up and no doubt there would be something better there.  
  
"Share, and that's the last of it!" She began to tap her foot and purse her lips, much like her own mother used to do to her. She fought back another smile as the twins faces dropped in unison.  
  
"Hey loves!! Why the long faces?" Ginny looked up across the yard towards the house to see Draco walking up to them with one hand behind his back.  
  
"Daddy!! Gwen won't share!!" Jasmine started in anew with her second parent. Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled at Draco who knew very well his daughter's routines which he absolutely loved.  
  
He walked up to his wife and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Missed you!"  
  
"You too." Ginny smiled up at him as she patted his butt. Her hand hit a package and she looked behind him to see a mini broom shaped package. She pinched his ass hard which made him jump. He turned and smiled at her before turning towards his girls.  
  
"Well, I've got the cure right here." He brought out the package and the girls' eyes lit up and they started jumping up and down, each grabbing the other parent in giant hugs. Ginny and Draco laughed. After receiving their new present, the identical girls ran off with, yet again, identical toys.  
  
Ginny yelped was Draco swept her off her feet and held her in his very strong and thick arms. "And what does mommy want?" Draco's raised his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"A good shagging, but we might end up with two more of those little monsters." She nodded her head towards the girls. Draco's eyes left hers for a moment as he watched his angels running across the field-like yard.  
  
When his eyes came back to hers, he spoke. "I don't mind. Do you?"  
  
Ginny laughed her musical laugh and Draco held her close, kissing her deeply. When they broke away both of them had identical smiles plastered to their faces.  
  
"I love you Mrs. Virginia Malfoy."  
  
"I love you Mr. Draco Malfoy."  
  
THE END!!  
  
A/N: Ta da!! Once again, I hoped you loved it!! Please Review!!! 


End file.
